Time Machine
by fatrakey
Summary: Naruto, seorang ilmuan muda yang mencoba menciptakan mesin waktu. Namun terjadi kecelakaan saat pengoperasian mesinnya. Dan membuat Naruto terlempar ke dunia alternatif. Bagaimana petualangan Naruto di dunia baru? Apakah Naruto bisa kembali ke dunianya? Chapter 9 up. Enjoy Minna!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang insinyur mesin termuda dari jepang. Salah satu lulusan terbaik dari _Massachusetts Intitute of Texhnology_ (MIT) di bidang Teknik mesin dan kelistrikan ( _Electrical and Mechanical Engineering_ ). Di umurya yang menginjak 23 tahun, Naruto sudah sering sekali pacaran. Namun hubungannya dengan sang pacar selalu berjalan singkat. Pemuda jenius itu lebih tertarik dengan pengembangan teknologi dan inovasi mesin yang menyita waktu seharian penuh dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang wanita. Bekerja selama dua tahun di perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang merupakan milik ayahnya sendiri, Minato Namikaze. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi dan termasuk salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Namun minatnya pada inovasi mesin, membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan dan mencari tantangan baru di Amerika. Saat ini, Naruto menjadi bagian dari sebuah tim peneliti yang sedang mencoba membuat mesin waktu pertama di dunia.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Sam?" ucap Naruto pada seseorang berbaju putih layaknya seorang dokter. Tidak, dia bukan dokter. Dia adalah teman naruto, rekan sesama peneliti di New york yang sedang menyiapkan operasional percobaan dari mesin waktu.

"Semua siap. Prosedur percobaan time machine mark-one siap, " jawab Sam.

"Ini percobaan yang sangat penting. setidaknya hormatilah pimpinanmu, alis botak!" ucap Naruto membalas ledekan temannya.

"Kau sama saja Naruto. dasar- emmm, apa sebutan yang biasa diucapkan orang Jepang? Ah, BAKA! Hahaha" timpal seorang wanita blode berkacamata di samping Naruto.

Semua orang di ruangan penelitian itu ikut tertawa mendengar sang pemimpin penelitian diledek oleh anggotanya sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa serius di ruangan ini? Ini bukan saatnya main-main" Naruto menggerutu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri yang melawak di situasi sepenting ini, SENSEI!" Sam kembali menimpali atasannya dengan nada meledek saat mengucapkan kata sensei. Dia sedang mengetik sesuatu dikomputer utama guna mempersiapkan pengoperasian mesin.

"Sudah cukup! Kita lanjutkan percobaan ini dengan serius. Sam, pastikan daya yang disalurkan ke mesin tetap stabil dan bersiap untuk menyalakan reaktornya! Amanda, perhatikan keseimbangan penyangga mesin utama, jangan sampai ada kebocoran lagi! Alex, siapkan mesin penembak Proton, pastikan kekuatan tembakan tidak lebih dari 50%!"Naruto memberikan perintah dengan raut wajah serius.

"Yes sir!" jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Tim 1, bersiap nyalakan reaktor!" ucap Sam dengan menggunakan alat komunikasi yang ada pada telinga kanannya.

Para ilmuan di ruang mesin yang berada di bawah tanah mulai menekan tombol-tombol panel untuk menyalakan reaktor.

"Reaktor siap untuk dinyalakan, Sir!" balas salah satu peneliti di bagian tersebut.

"Naruto, Reaktor stand by" Sam menoleh ke arah Naruto menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada kejanggalan di penyangga utama mesin, Sir!" ucap amanda. Dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada komputer di hadapannya.

"Proton Cannon siap, Sir!" Laporan Alex melengkapi persiapan percobaan mesin waktu tersebut.

"Nyalakan reaktornya Sam!" Naruto memberikan perintah sambil memperhatikan layar utama.

"Reaktor on" Sam menekan tombol merah di samping _keyboard_ komputernya.

Suara deru mesin bergemuruh, mesin berbentuk lingkaran menyala dan memancarkan cahaya di tengah lubangnya. Naruto menatap mesin di depan ruangan tersebut dengan memicingkan mata karena silaunya cahaya yang dihasilkan. Ruangan tempat tim naruto berada, hanya terhalang oleh kaca besar transfaran sebagai pelindung jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Amanda?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Semuanya stabil, Sir!" jawabnya si perempuan yang berasal dari inggris itu.

"Alex, bersiap untuk menembakan Proton sesuai aba-aba dariku!" Perintah Naruto pada Alex.

"Cannon on" jawab Alex, setelah menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Sebuah mesin silinder berbentuk seperti meriam menyala dengan suara deru mesin tak kalah nyaring dengan reaktor di depannya.

"Cannon siap ditembakan, Sir!" lanjutnya.

"Bersiap sesuai aba-abaku!" jawab Naruto. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

'Semoga kali ini berhasil' batin Naruto, lalu membuka kembali matanya. Saphire itu menatap fokus ke depan.

"Ayo kita mulai kesenangan ini!" Ucapan Naruto disambut anggukan dari semua anggotanya.

"BERSIAP! PADA 3, 2, 1 NYALAKAN!"

Alex menggerakan panel kontrol di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Cahaya keluar dari mesin cannon itu, lalu menembakan _Proton_ yang berwarna biru terang tepat ke tengah reaktor di depannya. Cahaya yang dihasilkan begitu menyilaukan, dan Suaranya nyaring terdengar hingga memengakkan telinga.

"ENERGI 10% SIR, SIAP UNTUK LANGKAH SELANJUTNYA" teriak Alex tak ingin kalah dari suara deru mesin. Dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"MULAI MENAIKKAN ENERGI" lanjutnya.

Alex menggerakan panel kontrol keatas untuk menaikan energi yang dihasilkan.

"20%" teriaknya saat angka dalam komputer menunjukan persentase energi yang dikeluarkan _Proton_ cannon menyentuh angka 20.

"30%, 40%, 50%"

"TAHAN DI SANA!" perintah Naruto pada Alex lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Amanda.

"Amanda, bagaimana?".

"Penyangga terlihat stabil Sir, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah" jawab wanita itu.

Cahaya yang ditembakan _Proton cannon_ semakin membesar dan menembus mesin reaktor dan membentuk semacam lorong di mesin bundar yang berada di ujung lintasan tembakan.

"Sam, bagaimana dengan mesin portal itu? Apa sudah aktif?" tanya Naruto pada Sam yang berada di sampingnya.

"Belum, Sir" jawabnya.

"Sial! Seharusnya sudah terbuka, apa harus meningkatkan energinya? Itu bisa membebani penyangga reaktornya dan menghancurkan lintasan tembakan" Naruto menggerutu dan mengapalkan tangannya erat.

"Naruto?" tanya Sam pada Naruto.

Semua mata mengarah pada Naruto, menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Pancaran mata mereka menunjukan keyakinan untuk meneruskan operasi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat dukungan dari teman-temanya.

"Baiklah, ilmuan seperti kita harus menerobos batasannya, kan?" Mata Naruto kembali memancarkan semangat di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah anggotanya yang berkulit gelap.

"Alex, naikan energinya!" Naruto memberi perintah padanya.

Alex kembali menaikan panel kontrol dengan hati-hati.

"60%" Teriak Alex.

"65%" Lanjutnya.

"Sir, ada reaksi dari mesin portal" teriak Sam dan disambut senyuman kemenangan dari bibir si pemuda pirang.

"Bersiap mengunci portal dan kita akan mempunyai pintu yang bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu kapanpun kita mau" ucap Naruto sumringah.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari mesin reaktor. Semua mata menoleh ke arah ledakan tersebut.

"SIR, TERJADI KERETAKKAN DI PENYANGGA REAKTOR" teriak Amanda.

"ALEX, MATIKAN PROTON CANNON ITU SEKARANG" Naruto berteriak panik.

Alex menekan tombol darurat untuk mematikan _Proton cannon_. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dengan mesin itu. Mesin berwarna silver itu masih menembakkan _Proton_ yang semakin lama, semakin membesar. Bahkan mulai melebar dan menciptakan anak cahaya yang menghancurkan dinding di samping mesin _cannon_ tersebut. Semua orang mulai panik melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sam, matikan semua daya utama!" Naruto duduk di kursi kontrol dan mulai mencoba melakukan tindakan pencegahan dengan menggunakan komputernya.

Sam mencoba mematikan semuanya lewat komputer, namun tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Dia mengalihkan tangan kanannya ke alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Matikan daya utama secara manual!" teriaknya pada tim di ruang mesin.

"Kita harus mencabut tabung sambungan cannon itu, sebelum meledak" ccap Naruto tiba-tiba lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto, tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu" Sam menarik tangan Naruto. Mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Itu satu-satunya cara, kau tahu akan hal itu juga kan?" teriak Naruto.

"Itu terlalu bahaya, bodoh!" Sam tak mau kalah.

"Ini tanggung jawabku. Aku pimpinannya. Aku yang harus memperbaiki ini sendiri. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Percayalah!" Naruto meyakinkan semua orang di ruangan itu dengan menata ke sekeliling, lalu melepaskan cengkraman Sam. Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tangga yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi dia berbuat seenaknya" Sam kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mencoba melakukan semua yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mematikan mesin itu.

Naruto tiba di ruangan bawah di mana mesin itu masih "mengamuk" tak terkendali. Menembakkan anak cahaya ke segala arah dan membakar apapun yang dikenainya. Naruto dengan hati-hati mencoba mendekati _Proton cannon_ itu. Menghindari cahaya yang hampir membakar tubuhnya dengan merunduk, tiarap atau berguling. Rekan-rekan di ruangan kontrol menonton dengan menahan nafas dan berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja di bawah sana.

Setelah perjuangan yang keras, Naruto berhasil mencapai _Proton cannon_. Baju yang dikenakannya sudah sangat berantakan. Robek di sana-sini terlihat jelas di sana akibat tembakan anak cahaya ataupun pecahan benda-benda yang ada di lantai saat naruto mencoba menghindari malapetaka yang mendekat.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, keadaan Naruto benar-benar berantakan.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto mencoba untuk mencabut kabel berbentuk tabung penghubung antara _Proton cannon_ dengan daya utama. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk mencabutnya.

"Ayolah, Naruto! Sedikit lagi"

"Berjuanglah Naruto"

Ucapan-ucapan penyemangat diteriakan rekan-rekannya di ruang kontrol.

Sedikit demi sedikit kabel itu mulai terlepas.

"AYO! TERLEPASLAH, TEME!" Naruto berteriak dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanya.

Tabung itu akhirnya terlepas. Naruto terlempar ke belakang saking kuatnya tarikan yang dia lakukan. _Proton cannon_ perlahan mengalami penurunan dalam menembakan _Proton_. Cahaya semakin menipis dan akhirnya menghilang. Begitupun dengan mesin reaktor dan mesin portal, semua mesin akhirnya mati.

Naruto terlihat bangkit dengan susah payah, lalu melihat ke arah ruangan kontrol. Dia memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya dan mengangkat tangan. "LIHAT, AKU BERHASIL. HAHAHA!" teriaknya pada orang-orang di ruang kontrol.

Semua orang di ruang kontrol menghembuskan nafas lega lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Orang jepang ini memang gila" Ucapan Alex membuat semuanya semakin tertawa lebar.

Sam berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ruangan bawah untuk menghampiri Naruto. Melihat hal itu, semuanya mengikuti Sam dari belakang.

Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju _Proton cannon_ lalu bersender di sana. Teman-temannya telah sampai di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto lalu menghampirinya bersama sambil bersorak-sorai. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, komputer di ruang kontrol menunjukan adanya aktifitas yang terjadi pada _Proton cannon_. presentase pada layar komputer Alex menunjukan angka yang terus naik dari mesin tersebut. Dari 65%, 70%, 80% hingga menyentuh 100%. _Cannon_ itu tiba-tiba aktif kembali dan menembakan _Proton_ dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Cahaya biru itu menembus reaktor dan mampu mengaktifkan mesin portal yang berada di ujung lintasan. memunculkan lubang hitam yang menghisap kuat segala sesuatu ke dalamnya. Benda-benda mulai berterbangan menuju lubang hitam tersebut. Orang-orang yang sedang menghampiri Naruto mencoba meraih apapun agar tidak ikut terhisap. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak mampu menghidar dari tembakan _Proton cannon_ hingga ia ikut terseret ke arah lubang hitam tersebut. Beruntung dia masih sempat menangkap besi yang berada pada pinggiran mesin reaktor dan mencoba bertahan agar tidak terhisap. Namun _Proton cannon_ malah ikut terseret oleh hisapan lubang hitam. Mesin itu mangarah langsung ke mesin reaktor dimana naruto berada sekarang. Karena kekuatan hisap yang semakin besar, _Proton cannon_ akhirnya terbang ke arah mesin reaktor dan menabraknya. Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar ketika kedua mesin itu bertabrakan. Dan menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan hingga akhirnya semuanya lenyap. Cahaya menyilaukan itu perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Orang-orang yang berada di sana pingsan, ada yang terluka ringan, ada pula yang terluka cukup parah.

"Na-naruto" Sam mencoba membuka matanya namun terlalu berat hingga akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada di ruangan itu. Naruto telah lenyap bersama ledakan tadi.

Ω

Suara kicauan burung terdengar di telinganya. Dia mencoba membuka mata namun cahaya yang bertemu dengan saphire itu menghalangi pandangannya. Berusaha mengedipkan mata berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Dimana ini?" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan akhirnya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Apa aku sudah mati? Jadi ini surga ya?" Dia mencoba untuk duduk. Matanya menatap sayu rerumputan di sekelilingnya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil menjadi penemu terkenal" keluhnya.

"NARUTO!" Terdengar suara memanggil dari arah belakang.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan-

 **/BUAGH/**

mendapat bogem mentah yang membuatnya melayang dan menabrak pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kita harus cepat ke gedung Hokage!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut pink yang telah memberikan hadiah selamat datang di surga untuk Naruto.

"Astaga, kau anak perempuan macam apa? Baru bertemu sudah menghajar orang. Lagipula kekuatan macam apa itu? Apa kau itu monster penghuni surga?" Naruto mengeluarakan Protesnya sambil mengelus pipi yang membengkak akibat ulah si anak permen kapas itu.

"Kau bilang aku monster? Kau minta dihajar lagi ya?" Gadis kecil itu mengepalkan tangan dan maju menghampiri naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau terkena pukulan maut lagi, bergerak mundur untuk menghindar. Namun ketika mundur, dia menyadari ada hal yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Eeeeeh? KENAPA TUBUHKU JADI MENGECIL SEPERTI INI?" teriaknya.

 **/PLETAK/**

Jitakan itu mulus mengenai kepala pirang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar masih mengigau ya? CEPAT BANGUN! Kita harus menjalani misi, Naruto!" Gadis itu berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memukulku? Lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan misi?" gerutu Naruto. Dia masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat ulah gadis monster itu.

"HAH? KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA? Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menghajarmu dengan lebih keras agar kau cepat sadar" Gadis itu kembali mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju Naruto.

"Sakura, hentikan! Kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera ke sana" ucap anak laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam. Dia sedang berada di atas dahan pohon yang berada di dekat Naruto dan Sakura.

"Dan kau! Kau hanya ninja bodoh yang akan menghalangi misi kali ini, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak" lanjutnya.

'Ninja? Misi?' batin Naruto.

'Dan apa-apaan anak laki-laki itu? Dia bisa berdiri terbalik di dahan pohon?'

"DUNIA MACAM APA INI?"

Tbc...

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, humor garing dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Kantor Hokage, sebuah gedung pusat pemerintahan desa Konoha. Merupakan tempat bekerja seorang pemimpin desa yang dikenal dengan sebutan Hokage. Sepanjang hari seorang Hokage bekerja mengurus segala hal tentang desa. Dari keamanan desa, perjanjian dengan desa lain dan tentu saja mengurus misi para ninja. Dialah orang yang menerima permintaan misi dari mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan seorang ninja. Hingga memeriksa dokumen laporan dari para ninja yang telah sukses menjalankan misinya. Maka tidak heran, kertas-kertas dokumen selalu menggunung di meja sang Hokage.

Di luar gerbang kantor Hokage, berdiri seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut silvernya yang bermusuhan dengan gravitasi. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, guru pembimbing tim 7 yang beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi sedang menunggu kedatangan anggota timnya untuk melaksanakan misi dari sang Hokage. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu anggota timnya, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mereka bertiga. Mungkin ini karma, karena biasanya dia lah yang selalu datang terlambat. Dia bisa saja mencari para ninja didikannya itu. Sayang, dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk membaca novel favoritnya.

Dari kejauhan, dua orang anak sedang berlari menuju tempat Kakashi berada. Kakashi melihat ke arah mereka dan menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah semakin dekat, ternyata ada orang ketiga di antara mereka. Orang ketiga tersebut sedang diseret Oleh Sakura. Selama berlari Sakura terus mencengkram kerah baju bagian belakang si orang ketiga.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura saat ketiga ninja muda itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Dia pingsan sensei, hosh-hosh. Aku terpaksa menghajarnya karena dia terus berkata hal yang aneh-aneh. Hosh-hosh-hosh" jawab Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan akibat aktifitas 'lari paginya'.

"Berkata hal aneh? Jelaskan padaku lebih jelas sambil menuju kantor Hokage! Kita sudah sangat terlambat" Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil alih Naruto dari gadis muda itu. Dia mengangkatnya lalu membawa Naruto di atas bahu kanannya. Langkah kakinya menuju ke arah gedung Hokage diikuti oleh kedua murid di belakangnya.

Setelah berada di dalam, Kakashi kembali menanyakan insiden tadi pada Sakura.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku! Apa maksudmu yang tadi, Sakura?" Kakashi masdih berjalan di depan kelompok itu. Sakura dan Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul dan berjalan di samping sang guru. Mereka melewati lorong dan tangga menuju ke lantai atas di mana ruangan sang Hokage berada.

"Naruto bertingkah aneh, Sensei. Dia terus berkata dunia apa ini? Apa itu misi? Siapa itu Hokage? Bahkan dia bilang tidak mau ikut karena tidak bisa mengikuti kami melompat di atas pohon. Jadi aku terpaksa menghajarnya" jelas Sakura. Sasuke hanya berjalan di sampingnya tanpa ada niat untuk membantu menjelaskan.

"Begitukah? Apa itu benar Sasuke?" Kakashi mengalihkan matanya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

'yare-yare, apa aku tidak mempunyai murid yang normal di tim ini? Yang perempuan, dengan alasan terpaksa dia bisa melakukan hal keji pada temannya. Si bocah Uchiha, selalu irit bicara. Lagi pula apa arti kata "hn" itu, iya atau tidak? Dan bocah yang satu lagi, aku tidak perlu lagi menggambarkan betapa merepotkan kelakuannya' batin Kakashi sang ninja bermasker.

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, Kakashi berjongkok untuk menurunkan Naruto dan menyenderkannya pada dinding di samping pintu.

"Baiklah, aku akan tanyakan itu pada Naruto nanti. Sekarang kita harus masuk dan menghadap Hokage" ucap kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Hoi Naruto! Bangun!" Kakashi mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. Tapi Naruto malah menghiraukan Kakashi dan mengigau "Aku masih ngantuk, Ayah".

'Ayah?' batin Kakashi.

Hal itu membangkitkan amarah Sakura yang berada di belakang Kakashi.

"Biar aku saja, Sensei!" ucap Sakura.

Kakashi berdiri lalu mundur kebelakang, membiarkan Sakura yang mengurus sisanya. Gadis merah jambu itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap membangunkan Naruto dengan cara yang lebih "lembut".

Merasa ada hawa kematian, Naruto mencoba untuk membuka matanya walau berat. Ketika matanya setengah terbuka, dia melihat sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

"Hm? Ternyata kau lagi?" ucapnya.

"Cepat bangun! Atau kau ingin merasakan ini lagi?" ancam Sakura. Dia menunjukan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Terlihat tanda perempatan di kepalan tangan itu dan aura gelap di belakang sakura.

"Astaga, kau tidak harus melakukan kekerasan untuk membangunkan seseorang! Mana ada laki-laki yang mau menikahimu nanti?" ucap Naruto malas. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu mengelus pipi yang masih terasa sakit akibat kekerasan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura bersiap memberikan Naruto satu lagi sentuhan "lembut"nya.

"Sakura, sudah hentikan! Kita harus segera masuk, Hokage-sama sudah menunggu" Kakashi mencegah keributan lebih lanjut antara kedua bocah bimbingannya itu.

"Tapi, Sensei?" protes Sakura, namun tatapan Kakashi padanya menyurutkan amarah yang sempat meluap.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu dan membukanya setelah mendapat izin dari si empunya ruangan tersebut. Naruto yang sudah berdiri, melihat ke arah orang yang disebut Sensei oleh Sakura.

'Sensei? Apa dia seorang guru sekolah? Dan siapa itu Hokage-sama?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto dan tim 7 sudah berada di dalam kantor Hokage dan berdiri sejajar. Mereka disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari balik kursi di ujung ruangan. Terlihat wanita "muda" berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja.

"Dari mana saja kalian, HUH?" ucapnya menggelegar.

"Hei, bocah sok keren! Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda raven di sampingnya.

"Urusai!" jawab sang bocah yang ditanya.

"Hah? Kau tidak punya sopan santun ya? Apa keluargamu-"

"NARUTO!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh raungan wanita di hadapannya.

"Iya?" jawab Naruto, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sebelum kau berbicara tentang sopan santun, hargailah orang yang sedang berbicara di depanmu!" hardik wanita "muda" itu.

"Yes mom!" jawab Naruto malas.

Semua orang di ruangan itu melirik dengan tatapan aneh ke arah Naruto.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Kakashi mencoba mendinginkan suasana "Maafkan ketidaksopanannya, Hokage-sama"

"URUSAI, KAKASHI!" sembur sang Hokage.

'Jadi dia yang dipanggil Hokage' batin Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat ulah, Naruto? Bukankah kau yang meminta misi kali ini? Kenapa kau malah datang terlambat?" Naruto dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan berutun itu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa sudah meminta hal itu. Bahkan aku baru saja tiba di-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bocah! Jangan memotong saat orang yang lebih tua darimu sedang berbicara! KAU PAHAM?" teriak wanita itu.

"Yes Mom!" Naruto menjawab dengan lantang.

"Jangan menjawab dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti, Bocah pirang!"

"I-iya hokage-sama" jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

'Ya ampun, muncul satu lagi monster perempuan di sini. Sebenarnya dunia macam apa ini?' batinnya.

Sementara itu Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum, merasa bersalah atas kelakuan anak didiknya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat teman satu timnya lagi-lagi membuat ulah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain tidak peduli.

"Kau bukan lagi murid Akademi, Kau sudah menjadi seorang Genin. Tidak seharusnya kau berbuat hal yang merepotkan lagi!" wanita di depan Naruto memijit pelipisnya saat berbicara kepadanya.

'Murid akademi? Genin? Istilah apa lagi itu?' batin Naruto.

"Bahkan guru pembimbingmu mengalami kesulitan mengurusmu. Kau harusnya bisa lebih bertanggung jawab" lanjut wanita itu.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kakashi dan mulai mengerti situasinya.

'Jadi dia guru pembimbingku ya?' Naruto mulai tersenyum, karena akhirnya paham akan situasi yang menimpanya.

"Kau dengar tidak, Bocah pirang?" sang Hokage kembali duduk di balik meja yang dipenuhi oleh dokumen-dokumen penting di atasnya.

"Aku mengerti, Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Semua orang bernafas lega karena bocah pirang itu telah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang sudah kau mengerti, Naruto?" tanya sang hokage melembut.

"Aku minta maaf, hokage-sama. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku" jawab Naruto tulus. Sang Hokage menganggukkan kepala, merasa Naruto sudah mengerti.

"Aku berjanji!" ucapnya lantang. Semuanya bersiap mendengarkan janji itu.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah lagi. Aku akan mengerjakan PR dan semua tugas musim panas yang diberikan oleh Sensei di sekolah ini. Aku akan rajin mengikuti kegiatan klub. Aku akan-"

 **-BUAGH-**

Pukulan Sakura memotong penyampaian janji "suci" Naruto. Membuat Naruto terbang dan menabrak tembok dengan posisi terbalik.

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, BAKA?" teriak Sakura murka.

"ASTAGA, APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MEMUKUL ORANG, GADIS MONSTER?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah berteriak pada Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Hokage untuk meneruskan protesnya.

"Hei, Kepala sekolah! Apa sekolah ini membiarkan muridnya melakukan kekeras- Eh?" ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong karena dia merasakan aura yang sangat mematikan dari arah sang Hokage.

"NA-RU-TOO!" teriakan itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Sang Hokage berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Perempatan siku-siku nampak jelas di kening dan kepalan tangannya. Dia mengakat tangannya tinggi dan menghepaskannya ke meja.

-BRAKKKK-

Suara tabrakan tangan dan meja terdengar sangat keras, tubrukan itu membuat kerusakan parah pada meja dan membuat keretakan pada dindin kantor, bahkan mampu menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan hingga menyelimuti seluruh ruangan.

Suara kehancuran itu bahkan terdengar keluar. Para penjaga pintu kantor Hokage dan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat menatap bingung ke arah kantor tersebut. Sedangkan seorang pria bermasker sedang menatap ruangan yang hancur dan diselimuti asap yang menutupi pandangan mata. Dia sedang berdiri di atas pohon dekat kantor Hokage. Pria bermasker itu tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, Dia satu-satunya yang selamat dari kekacauan itu. Pria berambut silver itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keributan anak didiknya dengan sang pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Yare-yare"

Ω

Naruto kini sedang berada di gudang penyimpanan barang desa Konoha. Dia menerima hukuman dari sang Hokage alias Tsunade Senju untuk membersihkan gudang itu dari pagi hingga siang selama satu minggu penuh. Sementara anggota yang lain tetap melanjutkan misi mereka. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dari penjelasannya. Dia menganggap semua penjelasannya masuk akal. Apa peraturan di dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia asalnya? Apa semua manusia di dunia ini memang sudah gila? Lagipula kenapa dia harus tersesat di dunia seperti ini? Dia terus memikirkan kesialannya selama mengerjakan hukuman itu.

"Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia asalku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sejauh yang kulihat dunia ini begitu ketinggalan jaman, mana ada bahan-bahan yang bisa kugunakan untuk membuat mesin waktu" Naruto mengela nafas mengetahui takdirnya.

"Yang dilakukan mereka hanya melompat kesana-kemari. Apa kerennya? Mereka pikir mereka spider-man apa?

-KRIUUUK-

"Aduh, aku lapar" keluhnya.

Dia menatap matahari yang telah mencapai puncak singgasananya "Sepertinya ini sudah waktu makan siang. Sebaiknya aku mencari makan sekarang"

Naruto membereskan peralatan yang dia gunakan untuk bersih-bersih dan menyimpannya di ruang penyimpanan. Mengunci pintu gudang dan melangkah menjauh.

Di tempat lain, anggota tim 7 yang lain masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka melompat dari dahan ke dahan secara konsisten.

"Sensei?" Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Konoha. Kakashi hanya melirik ke samping sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Maksudku, hari ini Naruto seperti bukan dirinya, kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku akan menyelidikinya sepulang dari misi. Jadi, untuk sekarang kita harus fokus pada misi ini" jelas Kakashi.

"Ini berlaku untukmu juga, Sasuke!" Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke di belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak fokus dari tadi pagi.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda raven. Untuk kesekian kalinya, para ninja muda itu membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo bergegas!" perintahnya.

Mereka bertiga menambah kecepatan lajunya. Melewati pohon-pohon dengan cepat dan semakin menjauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kembali ke protagonis utama. Naruto telah selesai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan-makanan lezat dari kedai yakiniku. Untunglah dia menemukan sejumlah uang tak bertuan di dalam dompet katak yang terselip di kantong ninjanya. Sebuah tas yang menyerupai tas pinggang itu digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan ninja ataupun benda penting lainnya.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di depan perpustakaan Konoha untuk menggali infornasi tentang dunia yang sementara menjadi rumahnya.

"Hm?" Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto melirik ke arah persimpangan jalan di samping kirinya. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku"

Dia mengangkat bahu lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Setelah berada di dalam, Naruto mulai mencari berbagai macam buku sebagai bahan informasi. Banyak sekali buku yang disediakan perpustakan. Buku-buku itu tersusun rapi di atas rak besar yang berjejer.

Puas Memilih 10 buku, Naruto memutuskan membawanya ke meja baca di pojok perpustakaan untuk langsung membaca semuanya. Naruto mempunyai daya ingat yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan sekali lihat, dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas objek atau kejadian apapun dan menyimpan semua informasi itu di dalam memori otaknya. Dia sangat menguasai bidang Bio-kimia, Fisika, Matematika dan tentu saja segala hal tentang Teknik mesin. Namun dalam ilmu sejarah dia mendapat nilai nol besar. Otaknya memang jenius namun dia masih sering melakukan hal-hal ceroboh di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Sejarah Shinobi?" Naruto sedikit tidak tertarik saat membaca buku pertama. Namun informasi ini sangat penting untuk pengetahuannya tentang dunia yang dia tempati saat ini. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia membuka lembar pertama.

lembar demi lembar telah dibacanya. Namun pada lembar kesepuluh dia menutup buku itu.

"Astaga, sejarah benar-benar membosankan" keluhnya. Dia mengambil buku lain untuk dibaca.

"Cakra dan Jutsu" Dia membaca judul buku kedua dan membuka halaman pertama.

"Lumayan menarik" lanjutnya.

Hanya dalam waktu satu jam, Naruto mampu menyelesaikan buku kedua yang tebalnya hingga ratusan halaman dan langsung mengambil buku ketiga.

"Ternyata semuanya masih berhubungan dengan Sains. Di duniaku mungkin dianggap mustahil, memaksimalkan potensi tubuh manusia hingga ketingkat selanjutnya. Tapi pengembangan teknologi pun dianggap hal mustahil dulunya. Sering kali manusia memang membatasi semuanya dengan logika yang dangkal" ucapnya sebelum membuka lembar pertama buku ketiga.

Naruto mempunyai metode sendiri untuk membaca sebuah buku. Dia sering membaca buku hanya pada bagian pengertian dan contoh nyatanya. Setelah itu, otak jeniusnya lah yang akan menyimpulkan sistem kerja dari hal tersebut dan merangkai semuanya menjadi pengetahuan yang utuh. Hal ini dapat terjadi karena informasi lama yang ada dalam otak Naruto tidak pernah pudar atau bahkan hilang. Secara otomatis, informasi lama akan selalu terhubung dengan informasi baru yang berkaitan. Didunianya, Naruto tidak pernah bosan membaca buku tentang _Sains_. Bahkan dia selalu meneliti dan ingin menciptakan penemuan baru dalam bidang tersebut. Semua informasi yang dia dapat selalu melekat erat pada otaknya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa memori otak Naruto layaknya memori komputer yang menyimpan semua informasi dengan sangat rapi dan teratur. Harus melalui kerja keras, latihan dan adanya bakat alami hingga manusia mampu melakukan hal tersebut.

Tidak terasa, matahari sudah condong ke sisi barat. Sudah berjam-jam waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Naruto di dalam perpustakan. Dia masih membaca buku terakhirnya, namun terpaksa berhenti karena merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu yang berada di balik rak buku tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia menutup buku lalu menyusunnya di atas buku lain.

-POOF-

Naruto berhasil menghilang dan berpindah dari tempatnya dukuk ke belakang rak buku yang dia curigai.

'Aku rasa ini yang disebut Sunshin no jutsu. Lumayan juga untuk percobaan pertama, walau masih jauh dari target sebenarnya' batinnya.

Dia melihat ada seseorang di sana. Seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Rambut indigonya pendek dan mengembang di bagian bawahnya. Posisi gadis itu membelakangi Naruto dan terlihat sedang kebingungan. Naruto mendekatinya perlahan lalu mencoba menegurnya.

"Hei, Gadis kecil! Kau melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Sedang apa kau di situ?" Daripada menegur, ucapan Naruto lebih seperti mengintrogasi.

Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?" Dia gelagapan mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

'Hm? Dia mengenalku, Siapa dia?' batin Naruto. "Dari tadi kau terus mengikutiku, bahkan sejak dari kedai yakiniku kan? Apa kau ada urusan denganku?" Naruto menanyai gadis kecil yang sedang menunduk itu.

"A-a-ano, a-ano" Gadis itu meremas baju bawahnya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia tidak pernah dipergoki seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ya?" ucap Naruto, mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu.

"A-no, a-no" Masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya, gadis itu makin keras meremas bajunya. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah karena gugup.

Naruto semakin tidak sabar ingin mendengar Alasan dari gadis di depannya. Dia memutuskan memegang bahu sang gadis dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali gadis kecil, bicaralah lebih jelas!" perintahnya.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, cengkramannya pada baju yang dia kenakan semakin keras, detak jantungnya semakin berdebar lebih kencang dan-

Jatuh pingsan.

"Eh? EEEEH? DIA PINGSAN?"

Ω

Di tempat Kakashi...

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada di tengah hutan. Setelah berjam-jam mereka berlari, Kakashi memutuskan untuk istirahat dan bermalam di sana. Mereka menemukan area yang cukup lapang di tengah hutan. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk bermalam. Aman dari dahan-dahan pohon yang mungkin bisa terjatuh menimpa mereka ketika tertidur dan cukup luas untuk menghadapi keadaan yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi" ucap Kakashi. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas tanah dan memandang ke sekeliling daerah tersebut. Kedua ninja didikannya hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon. Sakura mengambil botol minuman di dalam tasnya dan meminum isinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Sasuke! Tolong kau cari ranting kering untuk dijadikan perapian. Dan Sakura, bantu aku memasang tenda!" perintah Kakashi pada kedua ninja di sampingnya.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menjauh ke dalam hutan yang lebih lebat. Pikirannya melayang, bayangannya masih terpaku pada kejadian saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan ninja monster bernama Gaara. Seorang ninja yang bahkan tidak bisa dia kalahkan walau sudah berlatih keras dengan Kakashi. Sasuke berjalan gontai dengan tatapan kosong di matanya.

-WUSH-

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Untunglah, relflek tubuhnya yang terlatih bisa membuatnya menghindari serangan itu. Dia melomat ke samping dan mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya. Menatap ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari dalang dibalik serang tadi.

"Tunjukan dirimu, pecundang!" Sasuke mencoba memprovokasi lawannya.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Kekuatan mata khas klan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu Kenkai genkai terkuat di dunia Shinobi. Retina mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe di retinanya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, Sharingan-nya berubah kembali menjadi mata normal. Tanda kutukan berwarna hitam di lehernya menyala, memberikan rasa sakit pada Sasuke.

'Sial! Apa aku terlalu kelelahan?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Mengetahui situasi tidak menguntungkan untuknya, Sasuke mengeluarkan bom asap dan melemparkannya ke bawah. Asap yang timbul memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk bersembunyi. Dia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi.

'Sial! Kenapa aku lari? Apa aku selemah ini? sial,sial,sial' Sasuke memejamkan matanya menahan rasa kesal dan sakit pada lehernya. Tangan kirinya memegangi leher tempat tanda kutukan itu berada. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam keras sebuah kunai.

Tiba-tiba sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia merasakan ada seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Mengeratkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang kunai, Sasuke mengayunkannya ke belakang untuk menyerang. Namun sayang, tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Dia melipat tangan Sasuke ke punggung dan mengunci pergerakan Sasuke.

"S-siapa kau?" ucap Sasuke terbata.

.

Tbc...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, humor garing dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Sebelumnya...

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia merasakan ada seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Mengeratkan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang kunai, Sasuke mengayunkannya ke belakang untuk menyerang. Namun sayang, tangannya di tangkap dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Dia melipat tangan sasuke ke punggung dan mengunci pergerakan sasuke.

"S-siapa kau?" ucap Sasuke terbata.

 **ENJOY**

Sasuke terus memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian orang misterius itu.

"Tenanglah, ini aku" ucap orang itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah wajah orang yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sensei?"

Orang itu ternyata guru pembimbingnya. Sang ninja peniru, Kakashi Hatake.

"Aku hanya bunshin"

Kakashi melepaskan lengan Sasuke lalu berjongkok di samping muridnya itu.

"Kondisimu terlihat tidak baik" lanjutnya.

Kakashi melihat ke arah leher sasuke. Dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan muridnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah pil ini! Setidaknya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di lehermu"

Sasuke menerima pil itu dan langsung memakannya.

"Dengar! Mereka hanya ninja perampok biasa. Aku yang asli dan Sakura sudah bergerak menuju bukit di sebelah sana" ucap Kakashi menunjuk ke arah samping kiri.

"Kemungkinan kelompok mereka berada dekat di sekitar sini. Akan merepotkan jika kita bentrok dengan mereka semua. Untunglah ninja yang menyerangmu hanya berjumlah 2 orang. Kita bisa mengalahkannya dan langsung menyusul Sakura. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, rasa sakit di lehernya sudah mereda. Dia bersiap untuk bertarung sekarang.

"Baiklah, siapkan kunaimu! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan cakra terlalu banyak"

Sasuke menuruti kata-kata gurunya. Dia mengambil empat buah kunai dari dalam kantongnya.

"Bersiap! Ada serangan datang" ucap Kakashi memperingatkan.

-WUSH-

Beberapa kunai terbang menuju tempat persembunyian mereka. Sasuke melompat sekuat tenaga ke atas untuk menghindarinya. Saat melayang di udara, dia melihat seorang pria besar berdiri di dahan pohon sekitar 10 meter darinya. Tidak membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung melempar 4 buah kunai di tangannya. Kunai itu melaju cepat ke arah si perampok.

-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-

Perampok itu dengan mudah menangkis serangan Sasuke dengan menggunakan pedang.

"Hah? Ternyata hanya bocah ingusan. Bahkan melempar kunai saja meleset, payah!" ucapnya angkuh. Ada satu kunai Sasuke yang meleset dari si pria besar dan menancap di batang pohon tempat kaki pria besar itu berdiri.

'Kena kau'

Pria besar itu menyeringai karena menganggap mangsanya telah masuk keperangkap.

Tanpa diduga teman si pria besar sudah melompat dan melayang di belakang Sasuke. Dia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sasuke. Mustahil bagi Sasuke yang sedang berada di udara untuk menghindarinya. Namun Sasuke malah tersenyum.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berada di belakang pria besar yang berdiri di dahan pohon.

"Kau lengah!" ucap Kakashi padanya.

Pria besar itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia terlalu fokus pada Sasuke hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi.

-BUAGH-

Kakashi melayangkan tendangan tepat ke arah kepala pria besar itu. Membuat pri itu jatuh terpental ke bawah. Lalu Kakashi meraih benang yang terikat pada kunai Sasuke yang meleset tadi. Benang itu terhubung ke tangan kiri Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sengaja mengarahkan kunai yang sudah terikat dengan benang itu ke dahan pohon untuk hal ini. Kakashi menariknya, membuat Sasuke bisa menghindari serangan pedang yang hampir saja menebas punggungnya.

"A-apa?" ucap pria yang mencoba menyerang Sasuke. Saat masih di udara, Sasuke berbalik dan melempar 2 kunai dengan kertas peledak terikat di belakangnya pada pria berpedang itu. Keadaan berbalik, pria itu tidak bisa menghidar dari serangan dari Sasuke karena masih melayang di udara. Dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

-DUARR-

Suara ledakan itu mengakhiri pertarungan.

Sasuke mendarat di samping Kakashi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gurunya tersebut. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lalu memberi tanda untuk segera bergerak. Mereka berdua melompat dari dahan ke dahan untuk menyusul ke tempat kakashi asli dan Sakura berada.

Tempat Naruto...

Naruto masih berada di perpustakaan bersama gadis kecil yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Dia kebingungan harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membuat gadis kecil itu sadar. Membangunkan dengan cara biasa tidak ada ada kotak P3K dan tidak ada benda berbau menyengat lainnya untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya membaringkan gadis itu kursi panjang tempat dia duduk saat membaca buku tadi. Sementara kaki gadis itu diberi alas beberapa buah buku untuk memperlancar aliran darah ke otak. Sempat terpikir oleh Naruto untuk meminta bantuan penjaga perpustakaan tapi ingatannya tentang kejadian di kantor Hokage menyurutkan niatnya. Jika dia Membawa gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari perpustakaan, sudah pasti dia akan dihadapkan pada hal-hal yang merepotkan nantinya. Mungkin dia akan di tuduh berbuat jahat, lalu dipenjara. Atau hokage-monster itu akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

'Dunia ini kan gila' pikirnya.

Untunglah perpustakan itu buka hingga malam dan saat ini pengunjung tengah sepi. Naruto duduk di samping kepala gadis itu dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ugh"

Gadis kecil itu mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Naruto melihat ke arah wajah gadis itu dan tersenyum.

'Akhirnya' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mengontrol cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina lavendernya "Di mana ini? Kenapa aku tertidur di sini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Dia mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Naruto dengan sigap menolong gadis itu dengan menahan beban punggungnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hinata!"

Naruto mengetahui nama gadis dengan iris lavender itu dari gantungan kunci di dalam kantong ninja milik si gadis saat dia mencoba mencari obat di sana. Hinata melirik ke arah orang yang menolongnya.

"N-Naruto-kun?" ucapnya kaget. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan langsung memalingkannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan pingsan lagi, Hinata! Ini, Minumlah!" Naruto berdiri di hadapan Hinata, menyodorkan botol minumam yang dia ambil dari kantong ninjanya sendiri. Gadis mata lavender itu menghadap ke arah Naruto, menerima botol minuman dan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan.

"T-terima kasih"

Hinata meminum air pemberian Naruto dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Manis?" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, aku menambahkan gula ke dalamnya. Glukosa bagus untuk memulihkan energi. Aku menemukannya di dalam tasmu. Maaf , sudah seenaknya membuka tas milikmu"

"T-tidak apa" balas Hinata.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dia melihat hari sudah semakin gelap. Dia berpikir untuk segera mengantar gadis ini pulang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Hinata. Aku akan mengantarmu" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"T-tidak perlu N-naruto-kun. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Sudah, cepat! Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Apa kau ingin aku gendong?"

"T-tidak. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Naruto-kun" sambar Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!"

Naruto memegang paksa lengan Hinata lalu menariknya menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Hal tersebut, sudah pasti memberikan efek pada detak jantung dan warna wajah Hinata. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan akibat ulah Naruto.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan. Naruto berjalan dengan memasukan kedua tanganrnya di saku celana. Sedangkan Hinata masih berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di depan dada, wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Wah, desa ini tentram ya? Tidak ada suara berisik seperti di sana. Bahkan bintang-bintang terlihat jelas walau baru menjelang malam"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangan ke arah langit.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto hari ini. Makan di kedai yakiniku bukannya di kedai ramen seperti biasanya. Mengunjungi perpustakaan, padahal Naruto biasanya paling anti dengan buku. Bahkan sikapnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dan sekarang Naruto seperti baru pertama kali melihat suasana malam di desa ini.

Naruto menoleh ke arah hinata dan tersenyum.

"Aku baru pertama kali merasakan ketentraman desa seperti ini. Biasanya aku selalu disibukkan dengan urusan peneliti-"

Ucapannya terpotong karena Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

'Benar, semua orang di dunia ini merasa aneh dengan sikapku. Itu karena aku baru saja tiba di dunia ini. Jika aku mengatakannya, sudah pasti mereka akan menganggapku gila. Bagaimanaa aku memberi tahu mereka jika aku bukan naruto yang asli? Yang asli? Ah, aku berada dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin jiwaku mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kenapa aku terlempar kedunia ini tanpa tubuhku. Kemana tubuhku yang asli? kemana jiwa Naruto yang asli di dunia ini? apa yang terjadi padanya?' batinnya.

Muncul bayangan samar dalam ingatannya. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berada di atas ayunan, menatap ke arah kerumunan orang dengan wajah yang sedih. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. Di sana terasa sakit dan sesak.

'I-itu aku? Tidak, i-itu Naruto dunia ini. apa ini ingatannya?'

Naruto berjalan ke samping dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"N-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto dengan wajah cemas. Dia berdiri di hadapan Naruto, memegang bahunya mencoba menenangkan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

Bayangan dan rasa sesak itu perlahan menghilang. Naruto mencoba untuk bernafas secara teratur seperti biasanya. Naruto tersenyum namun wajahnya berubah sendu. matanya masih melihat ke bawah. Hinata bisa melihat secara jelas keadaan Naruto.

'Kenapa aku baru memikirkanmu sekarang? Kau ada di mana diriku yang asli?' batinnya.

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata kembali menyadarkannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan setelah membaca buku. Hehehe" jawab Naruto mencoba memunjukan senyumannya.

"B-benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan?"

"Oh ya? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau perhatian sekali ya?"

Naruto mencoba terlihat seperti biasa. Dia kembali menunjukan senyuman lebarnya, tapi mendadak berhenti saat melihat wajah hinata. gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Seperti kekhawatiran seseorang yang begitu peduli kepada orang terdekatnya.

'Benar, orang lain mungkin akan menganggapku gila. Tapi, gadis ini mencintai Naruto. Gadis ini mencintai diriku di dunia ini. Aku bisa melihat itu dari pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saja dia akan percaya' ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan hinata.

"Hinata. Apa kau mau berjanji untukku?"

"B-berjanji?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya, dengar aku baik-baik hinata! Kau harus percaya padaku! Aku bukan-"

"Kau bukan Naruto?" potong Hinata.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Naruto melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau bukan Naruto. kau, kau berbeda"

"Hah? Apa karena kau mencintai Naruto?"

"S-siapa yang bilang padamu?" ucap Hinata sambil menutup mulut sendiri.

"Dengan reaksi seperti itu, sama saja kau mengakuinya Hinata"

Naruto menghela nafas melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya,

"J-jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang itu, kumohon! Ah, jangan-jangan kau bunshin? A-aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada bunshinnya. Bagaimana nanti jika Naruto asli tahu? D-dia mungkin tidak mau lagi dekat denganku. B-bahkan sekarang saja belum dekat"

Hinata membalikan badan dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku bukan bunshin, Hinata"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Hinata kembali menurunkan tangannya dari wajah lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"J-jadi, kau ini siapa?"

Dia kini memberanikan diri menatap wajah naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain! Akan aku ceritakan semuanya"

Ω

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di sebuah taman. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang berdampingan. Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga dia bisa berada di dunia shinobi ini. Hinata dengan serius mendengarkan setiap detail cerita yang Naruto sampaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai kedunia ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto di dunia ini. Aku harus mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan hal ini. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang ke dunia asalku sekaligus mencari tahu di mana Naruto yang asli di dunia ini. Aku yakin semuanya berhubungan"

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menunduk lesu.

"k-kau akan memulai dari mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku memang seorang ilmuan bidang sains di duniaku. Aku tahu segala hal tentang pekerjaanku. Tapi di sini, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang shinobi dan tidak tahu cara menjadi seorang Shinobi. Aku akan mulai dari awal, Hinata. Aku akan menjadi seorang Shinobi" ucapnya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah hinata.

"Karena itu, tolong bantu aku untuk menjadi Shinobi, Hinata! Aku berjanji akan membawa dia kembali ke dunia ini. Tenang saja, kau bisa memegang janjiku, Hinata"

Naruto mengangkat kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Hinata dan menunjukan senyuman khas seorang Naruto.

Hinata terpana mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat senyuman itu.

'Benarkah? Benarkah dia bukan Naruto yang asli?' batinnya.

Hinata menghilangkan keraguan itu. Dia ikut tersenyum bersama Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasti sebagai tanda jika dia setuju untuk membantunya. Mereka tersenyum bersama hingga..

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepala Naruto. Dari arah belakang muncul seseorang dengan tatapan membunuh. Mereka berdua berhenti tersenyum seketika.

"Bocah tengik! Ternyata kau di sini" ucapnya.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah orang itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari ayunan.

"H-hokage-sama" ucap Hinata dan Haruto bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini berduaan dengan Hinata? Oh, tadi pagi kau menghancur kan mejaku. Sekarang kau menculik anak gadis seseorang. Kau mau menuruti tingkah si mesum Jiraiya ya?" tuduh sang Hokage kelima.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" balas Naruto. 'lagi pula yang menghancurkan meja kan kau sendiri' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tsunade mengalihkan tatapan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sebaiknya cepat pulang. Ayahmu sampai mencarimu ke kantor hokage. Kau malah pacaran di sini dengan si bocah mesum" ledek Tsunade padanya.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena di tuduh pacaran dengan orang yang memang dicintainya. Walaupun saat ini dalam tubuh orang itu bukanlah Naruto yang asli. Tapi tetap saja itu tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap malas kearah sang Hokage.

"K-kami tidak pacaran, H-hokage-sama. Kami hanya sedang ngobrol" dalih Hinata.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ninja dan mendarat di samping Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, ternyata kau di sini. Hiashi-sama mencarimu, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang" ucapnya lalu menganguk ke arah sang Hokage. "Hokage-sama" sapanya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh orang yang di sapa.

Yang lain terlihat akrab dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sedangkan Naruto menatap heran ke arahnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh orang itu.

'Siapa anak itu? Matanya sama seperti hinata. Klan Hyuga ya?' batinnya.

"Maaf membuatmu repot, Neji-nisan" ucap Hinata.

'Oh, kakaknya' batin Naruto.

Hinata dan Neji akhirnya pamit kepada Tsunade dan Naruto. Mereka melompat ke atas pohon di samping taman lalu menghilang. Kini tinggal tersisa Naruto dan Tsunade di taman itu.

"Hei, bocah! Kenapa masih di sini? Cepat pulang sana!" perintah sang Hokage.

"I-iya, aku pamit Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh. Dia bernafas lega karena terhindar dari monster itu. Tapi tidak lama dia kembali ke arah Tsunade karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Begini Hokage-sama. Aku ingin pindah rumah. Di sana jauh dari kedai makanan, tetangga yang tinggal di atas juga terlalu berisik. Aku ingin pindah saja" keluh Naruto.

Tsunage dibuat geram dengan keluhan naruto yang semakin aneh dari pagi. Tanda perempatan di dahinya kembali muncul tanda jika kemarahannya mulai meluap.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah? Kau sudah tinggal di sana bertahun-tahun. Komplek C sangat dekat dengan kedai ramen yang biasa kau datangi. Lagi pula kau tinggal di lantai 2, mana ada yang berisik di atasnya jika apartemen itu hanya 2 lantai, BAKA!"

"Tapi, aku ingin pindah ke gedung apartemen sebelah saja. Lantai 2 di sana lebih bagus"

"TIDAK ADA LAGI GEDUNG APARTEMEN BERLANTAI DUA DI DAERAH ITU, BAKA!" Teriak Tsunade. Dia benar-benar dibuat geram oleh bocah di depannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Jaa ne!" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh.

'Apartemen kecil di komplek C, lantai 2 dan kamar nomor 1. Seseorang yang sedang emosi memang bisa memberikan informasi yang bagus' batinnya.

Naruto berjalan sambil memutar kunci apartemennya di jari telunjuk. Terlihat angka 1 di gantungan kunci tersebut. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya terbengong melihat kelakuan Naruto. Dia merasa di permainkan oleh bocah pirang itu. Amarahnya meluap keluar dari tubuh yang masih tetap terlihat muda walau di usia 50 lebih itu.

"NA-RU-TOO"

Teriakan Tsunade-sama mengakhiri chapter kali ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, humor garing dan kesalahan lainnya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, mereviews dan lain-lainnya. Maaf kalau fic ini masah merusak mata saat dibaca. Semoga author newbie ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak minna-san.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Naruto terjebak di dunia shinobi. Naruto memulai hari dengan sangat sibuk. Bangun sebelum matahari bersinar, membereskan apartemen Naruto yang luar biasa berantakan dan membuat sarapan dengan bahan yang seadanya karena di apartemen itu hanya tersedia ramen instan. Naruto tidak menyangka jika dirinya di dunia ini hidup dengan cara yang begitu berantakan. Tidak punya orang tua, tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecil bahkan tidak punya sodara. Naruto merasa dirinya beruntung, walau di dunianya sang ibu juga telah meninggal sejak dia kecil tapi dia masih mempunyai seorang ayah. Sejak kecil dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang besar dan segala sesuatu di rumah itu sudah ada yang mengurus. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa melakukan semua sendri, dia selalu diajarkan kedisiplinan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan sejak SMA dia sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Di sanalah dia menciptakan banyak penemuan alat-alat canggih.

Mengingat kenangan di dunianya membuat Naruto semakin ingin cepat kembali. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakan konoha demi mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Perkerjaan di gudang penyimpanan konoha sudah dia kerjakan dengan baik. Kini saatnya memulai misi mengembalikan jiwanya dan jiwa Naruto yang asli seperti semula. Tapi langkah kakinya berhenti saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata, keluarlah!" ucapnya.

Seorang gadis keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik tiang listrik.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku bisa merasakan cakramu dari radius 50 meter sebelum aku berbelok di persimpangan tadi. Aku kira kau akan menemuiku. Tapi malah menguntitku seperti itu"

"K-kau bisa melakukan itu?"

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tetap memerah walau tidak lagi menunduk.

"Merasakan cakra? Ya, aku rasa Naruto ninja tipe sensor. Aku belajar untuk menggunakannya tadi pagi. Kemampuan ini hebat juga"

Hinata malah semakin memerah dan akhirnya kembali menundukan kepala. Memainkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan dadanya menjadi kebiasaan saat dia malu atau gugup.

"Kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, kau sering menguntit Naruto ya? Dan sekarang baru tahu jika Naruto ninja tipe sensor. Hahaha"

"T-tapi Naruto-kun tidak pernah sadar jika aku mengikutinya" bela Hinata.

Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu mendekati Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku, N-naruto-kun tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku sebelumnya"

Naruto memegang dagunya sendiri.

'Apa ini kemampuan dari diriku sendiri atau Naruto pura-pura tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Hinata?' batin Naruto.

Dia menurunkan tangannya dari dagu lalu kembali memasukannya ke saku celana.

"Hei, Hinata! Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya tentang Naruto padaku?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

"B-bisa, tapi-"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju perpustakan

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku ke perpustakaan. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya di sana"

"T-tunggu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menahan langkah kakinya.

Mereka berdua berhenti. Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-aku harus latihan dengan anggota tim 8 di lapangan latihan. Aku tidak bisa ikut ke perpustakaan. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merasa dirinya bodoh dan tidak sopan. Meminta bantuan orang lain dengan paksa seperti tadi.

"Astaga, aku yang harus minta maaf, Hinata. Aku malah langsung menarikmu tanpa bertanya dulu. Gomen"

Naruto menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada seraya membungkuk.

"T-tidak apa"

Hinata malah tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut latihan bersama anggota timmu?" ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

"T-tapi bukan kah Naruto-kun mau ke perpustakaan?

"Melihat langsung latihan shinobi merupakan salah satu cara mencari informasi, Hinata"

"B-baiklah"

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Naruto melompat dengan cepat, seakan menghilang dari pandangan mata Hinata lalu muncul di atas atap rumah yang berada di samping gang itu dan mulai berlari. Hinata sempat terkejut melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto.

'C-cepat, bukankah dia bilang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia shinobi?'

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri. Dia akhirnya melompat dan mengikuti Naruto berlari dari belakang.

Naruto bergerak dengan sangat efisien, melompat dari rumah ke rumah dan berlari dengan senyuman terpampang di bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata saat berhasil menyusul Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan sunshin?"

Mereka berdua bergerak berjajar sekarang. Hinata mencoba menyelaraskan kecepatannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku membaca metodenya di buku lalu mencoba mempraktekkannya, itu saja. Aku rasa, ini juga kemampuan dasar Naruto kan? Jadi segala hal yang dapat tubuh Naruto dunia ini lakukan sudah terprogram otomatis" jelasnya.

'Tapi, tidak secepat tadi' batin Hinata.

Dia masih menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu tempat latihanku ke arah sini?

"Kau mengikutiku sejak di persimpangan tadi kan? Dari persimpangan itu hanya ada dua jalan, satu mengarah ke perpustakaan dan satu lagi mengarah ke area lapang. Jadi jika kau berada di persimpangan dan berniat untuk pergi berlatih, satu-satunya area yang cocok untuk latihan hanya area lapang itu, iya kan? Aku sudah hafal semua tempat di desa ini saat kemarin membaca peta"

"S-sugoi" ucap Hinata. Dia sampai terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Ternyata Naruto yang ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat! Aku ingin melihat metode latihan kalian" ucap Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto mempercepat lajunya. Melompat dan berlari dari rumah ke rumah. Naruto terlihat menikmati perjalanan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

'Aku seperti spider-man' ucapnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah sampai di lapangan latihan tim 8, Naruto dan Hinata bergegas menemui tiga orang yang berada di tengah area lapang itu.

"Kau terlambat Hinata" ucap anak laki-laki dengan seekor anjing berwarna putih di atas kepalanya.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Kenapa kau bersama Naruto?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Aku ingin ikut latihan bersama kalian" kali ini Naruto yang menjawab.

Seorang wanita dewasa di samping Kiba tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, kau mau ikut latihan bersama kami, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya.

"Iya, Kurenai-sensei. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Wanita dewasa itu adalah Kurenao Yuhi, guru pembimbing tim 8. Dia berparas cantik dengan rambut bergelombang dan mata yang berbentuk indah. Salah satu kunoichi tercantik yang ada di konoha. Dia juga sangat ahli di bidang genjutsu. Begitulah informasi yang di dapat Naruto dari Hinata.

'Hinata menggambarkannya dari sudut pandang pengagum ya?' batin Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Bukankah tim 7 sedang menjalankan misi? Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kau pasti sedang dihukum oleh Hokage-sama ya? Hahaha" ejek anak yang membawa anjing.

Dia tertawa keras diiringi suara gonggongan anjingnya.

"Diamlah Kiba! Kita tidak boleh mencemo'oh seorang teman. Kenapa? Itu disebabkan ucapan kita bisa menyakiti perasaannya" ucap seorang anak berkaca mata hitam di samping kiba.

Anak berkaca mata itu bernama Aburame Shino dan anak yang bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Shino merupakan ninja yang mampu mengendalikan serangga dan memanipulasinya sebagai sejata untuk menyerang atau bertahan. Bahkan dia bisa menggunakan serangganya untuk hal-hal lain, seperti melacak seseorang dan alat komunikasi jarak jauh. Sedangkan Kiba, dia berasal dari Klan Inuzuka yang selalu khas dengan anjing ninjanya. Dia dan anjingnya yang diberi nama Akamaru mempunyai penciuman yang sangat tajam dan mereka mampu melakukan kombinasi serangan yang sempurna untuk mengalahkan lawan. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat bersama kapanpun dan di manapun.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian segera berlatih!" ucap Kurenai menengahi.

Guru wanita itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Nah Naruto, kau ingin masuk ke dalam menu latihan tim ini? Kami akan melakukan simulasi pelacakan dan penyergapan"

"Tidak sensei. Aku akan latihan dasar saja. Aku akan berlatih melempar kunai" jawab Naruto.

"Hahaha, Kau sudah genin. Tapi masih berlatih melempar kunai? Kau payah Naruto!" ledek Kiba.

"Latihan melempar adalah hal yang bagus, kenapa? Itu karena dengan membentuk pondasi dasar yang baik maka kau bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat"

Shino mencoba membela Naruto, tapi di balas geraman Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Tapi dia kan selalu payah dalam melempar kunai. Iya kan Akamaru?"

"Gug" Akamaru seperti mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

-wush-

-cleb-cleb-cleb-

Tiga buah kunai melesat cepat melewati sisi kepala kiba dan menancap di 3 buah batang pohon yang berada di tengah lapangan latihan. Kunai itu menancap sempurna di dalam lingkaran kecil sebagai targetnya.

"Maaf, Aku harus berlatih. Bisakah kau sedikit menyingkir, Kiba-kun" ucap Naruto dengan menekankan nada mengejek saat menyebut nama Kiba.

Semua orang terkejut, yang mereka tahu Naruto tidak pernah pandai dalam melempar kunai.

"K-kau" ucap Kiba geram.

Naruto hanya melirik sombong ke arah Kiba.

"Itu pasti kebetulan kan?" tuduhnya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu karna aku jenius" jawab Naruto.

"Pasti hanya kebetulan, iya kan Akamaru?"

"Tidak, itu memang kemampuanku"

"Kebetulan" "gug" "tidak" "kebetulan" "tidak" "gug"

-pletak-pletak-

"Urusai, kalian berdua. Cepat latihan sana!" teriak sang tersangka yang ternyata adalah guru cantik pembimbing tim 8.

Naruto dan kiba berjongkok sambil memegang kepala mereka. Bejolan berwarna merah terlihat jelas di puncak kepala mereka.

"Semua wanita itu memang menyeramkan" ucap Naruto.

"Aku setuju denganmu" sahut Kiba.

Kurenai masih mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Tanda perempatan terlihat jelas di kening dan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya cantik dihiasi seringai menyeramkan. Sedangkan anggota tim 8 yang lain hanya bisa menghelakan nafas. Termasuk Akamaru yang berhasil kabur dari kepala Kiba sebelum tangan kemarahan dewa itu mendarat di kepala majikannya.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka melanjutkan latihan seperti yang di rencanakan. Anggota tim 8 bersama kurenai melakukan latihan simulasinya di hutan dekat lapangan latihan. Sedangkan Naruto tetap berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken untuk mengenai target. Setelah lebih dari 3 jam, anggota tim 8 mengakhiri latihan mereka dan menuju ke tempat Naruto. Terlihat Naruto sedang tiduran di atas rumput.

"Apa kau kelelahan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat tiba di samping Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, melihat semua anggota tim 10 sudah berkumpul di sana dia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan. Jadi aku tertidur"

"Hoi, Naruto. K-kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Dia menunjuk tangannya ke arah batang kayu yang menjadi target lemparan Naruto. Anggota tim 8 yang lain melihat ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Kiba. Semuanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"I-ini?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kunai dan shuriken yang menancap di batang kayu itu membentuk sebuah kalimat "Aku Bosan" dalam bahasa jepang. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada tiga kalimat di setiap batang kayu itu. Belum lagi, komposisi setiap kalimat di isi dengan jumlah dan letak shuriken serta kunai yang sama.

"Hoi, Naruto cepat jelaskan" ucap Kiba.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku bosan. Jadi aku buat saja tulisan itu" jawab Naruto malas.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Hah? Tentu saja dilempar!"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba sangat geram. Saat Naruto melihat ekspresi kiba, dia tahu bahwa dia harus menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah! Aku melakukannya sesuai buku panduan. Semuanya terletak pada kelenturan. Baik itu pergelangan tangan, siku ataupun pundak. Jika kau mampu mengontrol semuanya, itu jadi lebih mudah. Kombinasi ketiganya dalam porsi yang pas akan memberimu akurasi yang lebih tinggi. Ah, tentu saja sudut saat melempar, kecepatan angin dan kekuatan lemparan juga menentukan akurasi" jelas Naruto.

Dia berdiri lalu melihat ke arah yang lain. Semuanya anggota tim 8 terlihat hanya terbengong mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. Mereka tidak percaya, Naruto yang di anggap paling bodoh di akademi bisa menjelaskan secara detail seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala cepat. Naruto acuh tak acuh dengan sikap mereka.

"Latihannya sudah selesai, kan? Hei Hinata, apa kau ada waktu? Atau kau mau langsung pulang" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"T-tidak. Ah, maksudku iya. Eh, maksudku aku masih ada waktu, N-naruto-kun?" jawabnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kenapa kalian semua diam saja?" tanya Naruto pada semuanya.

Kurenai segera sadar dari lamunannya dan memerintahkan anak didiknya untuk menyudahi latihan mereka hari ini. Masih dengan suasana yang canggung dia membubarkan latihan dan mempersilahkan semuanya untuk pulang. Kini di area latihan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Ketiga anggota lain sudah pulang namun dengan keadaan masih syok.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Naruto memulai pembicaraan walau masih dalam topik yang sama.

"T-tidak, hanya saja kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto-kun"

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tersenyum lembut dan menatap matahari sore. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dan bersender pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Berbeda? Ceritakan padaku semua tentang Naruto, Hinata!"

"Semuanya? Mulai dari mana ya?" jawabnya

Hinaya melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada, tangannya memainkan rumput. Dia mencoba mengingat semua hal tentang Naruto.

"Sejak dulu, Naruto sudah sendiri. Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat umurku 4 tahun. Naruto kecil selalu dikucilkan oleh semua penduduk desa. Dia di anggap anak pembawa sial. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Monster kyubi yang ada di tubuh Naruto-kun"

'Kyubi?' batin Naruto.

"Yang aku dengar monster itu di segel oleh hokage keempat untuk menyelamatkan desa saat terjadi kekacauan 13 tahun yang lalu yang disebabkan oleh kyubi sendiri. Karena kekacauan itu banyak orang-orang yang meninggal, banyak orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarganya dan harta bendanya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto begitu dibenci oleh penduduk desa. Tapi, dia tidak pernah balik membenci mereka semua. Dia tidak pernah ingin membalas dendam atas perlakuan mereka. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari penduduk desa. Dia selalu mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage"

Hinata hampir mengeluarkan air mata saat menceritakan tentang orang yang dikaguminya itu.

"Aku mengerti, dia selalu berbuat konyol untuk mendapat perhatian penduduk desa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"ya, dia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pengakuan itu"

Hinata kembali menatap langit, membayangkan wajah Naruto di sana.

"Ternyata dia orang yang hebat. Aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya, jelaskan soal kemampuan Naruto! Kau bilang Naruto bukan ninja tipe sensor?" lanjutnya.

"A-aku rasa bukan, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuan seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari yang lain. Bahkan dari Kakashi-sensei sekalipun"

Naruto memegang dagunya sendiri dan berpikir.

'Jika bukan kemampuan Naruto, apa ini kemampuanku?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menurunkan tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Lalu, Apa saja kemampuan Naruto yang kau tahu, Hinata?"

Hinata yang sedang melihat awan menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu menggerakkan matanya ke kiri atas tanda jika dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Yang aku tau kage-bunshin, rasengan, kuchiyose dan..."

Hinata mencoba mengingat jutsu apa lagi yang dikuasai oleh Naruto dan ingatannya tertuju pada saat Naruto berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa yang hanya menggunakan bikini.

"Ah! Hanya tiga. Ya, hanya tiga itu saja" ucapnya cepat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto yang ini menggunakan jutsu pamungkas itu di hadapannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Baiklah. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan padaku, bagaimana cara membuat kage-bunshin?"

Naruto berdiri dan bersiap mencoba jurus itu.

"Em, Segelnya seperti ini!"

Hinata menunjukan segel kage-bunshin sambil ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Seperti ini?"

Naruto meniru segel tangan yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata. Dia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

-poof-

Muncul tiruan yang sama persis dengan Naruto di samping kirinya. Naruto dan bunshinnya berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto asli mencoba meneliti tampilan bunshinnya.

"Begitu ya?" ucapnya setelah selesai meneliti bunshinnya.

"Bunshin ini menerima cakra yang sama rata dengan penggunanya. Bunshin ini juga jauh lebih tahan lama daripada bunshin biasa, walaupun penggunaan cakranya juga lebih banyak" lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi lalu menghilangkan bunshinnya. Tapi dia terbengong saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membuat segel tangan untuk membuat kagebunshin.

-poof-

Bunshin Naruto muncul di sampingnya tapi Naruto asli tetap menutup matanya. Bunshin itu menghampiri Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya setelah itu menghilang. Naruto asli membuka matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar. Memori dan pengalaman bunshin ini kembali pada pengguna aslinya ketika menghilang. Ini jutsu yang benar-benar hebat" ucapnya girang.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata menyesali apa yang telah dilakukan oleh bunshinnya.

"Hinata, Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto hati-hati.

Wajahnya semakin merah, pandangannya mulai kabur, dadanya berdebar kencang dan dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

-BRUK-

Dia pingsan...

"H-hinata? Astaga, Dasar bunshin bodoh kenapa dia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menguji?"

Hari itu berakhir dengan Hinata yang pingsan dihiasi rona merah di pipinya dan Naruto yang kebingungan bagaimana membawa Hinata pulang.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak Naruto menguasai kagebunshin. Setiap pagi dia akan membuat tiga bunshin untuk diberi tugas masing-masing. Satu bunshin bertugas untuk mencari informasi di perpustakaan, satu lagi berlatih sendiri di area latihan tim 7 yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata dan yang terakhir akan berkeliling desa mencari barang-barang yang bisa Naruto manfaatkan. Sedangkan Naruto asli setiap pagi tetap pergi ke gudang penyimpanan untuk melaksanakan hukuman. Dia tidak mau mengalihkan tanggungjawab yang diberikan kepadanya, apalagi ini sebuah hukuman. Saat Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya di gudang, dia akan melepaskan jutsu kagebunshinnya. Selain untuk menghemat cakra, hal itu dilakukan untuk mencegah penumpukan informasi yang diterima oleh tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa, setelah makan siang Naruto akan ikut berlatih bersama dengan tim 8. Dia mulai ikut masuk dalam latihan simulasi atau latih tanding. Seperti saat ini, dia sedang bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Kiba. Sejak Naruto menunjukkan kejeniusannya, tim 8 tidak lagi meremehkannya termasuk Kiba. Saat ditanya oleh Kiba bagaimana dia bisa berubah seperti itu. Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa sudah saatnya untuk berubah dan menunjukkan pada penduduk desa siapa dia sebenarnya. Kiba yang tidak ingin lagi meremehkan Naruto, memutuskan untuk percaya dan menjadikannya rival. Dia ingin mengalahkan Naruto yang sudah berubah ini. (Ini hanya alasan, karena sebenarnya Kiba tidak mau memikirkan hal yang rumit)

"Hei, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku, anak kucing!" ledek Naruto.

"Urusai, bocah pirang!" balas Kiba.

Naruto terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang datang dari Kiba dan Akamaru. Bahkan saat Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba dan kombinasi serangan mereka lebih cepat, Naruto masih bisa mengimbanginya.

"Kombinasi serangan kalian mudah terbaca. Akamaru akan selalu melengkapi celah dari seranganmu yang berantakan" ucapnya saat berada di udara.

"Sekarang sudah berakhir, Naruto"

Kiba dan Akamaru bersiap melakukan serangan terkuat mereka. Mengincar Naruto yang sedang melayang di udara.

"Gatsuga" teriak Kiba.

Serangan gabungan berbentuk sebuah bor raksasa itu bergerak cepat mengenai tubuh Naruto, membuatnya terhempas dan jatuh ke atas tanah. Kiba dan Akamaru berhenti berputar dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Tubuh Naruto tidak bergerak, membuat Kiba penasaran hingga akhirnya memutuskan Untuk menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya yang telengkup.

"A-apa?" ucapnya kaget.

Tubuh itu ternyata hanya sebuah boneka kayu yang berbaju sama dengan Naruto.

"Hoi, anak kucing" teriak Naruto.

Kiba dan akamaru menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata Naruto yang asli sedang duduk di samping Hinata dan memakan bentonya. Di sana juga berdiri guru pendamping tim 8, Kurenai dan anggota tim 8 lain, Shino. Kurenai sedang menahan tawa sedangkan shino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Kiba dikerjai oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, huh? Kita belum selesai" teriak Kiba geram.

"Aku lapar, nanti saja kita lanjutkan" balas Naruto.

"Kalau kau takut kalah, bilang saja! Jangan banyak alasan, pirang"

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya. Kiba mendapatkan cara untuk memprovokasi Naruto.

"Hei, pirang! Kau boleh makan jatah makananku jika bisa mengalahkan aku dan Akamaru" lanjutnya.

"Yang benar? Baiklah, aku setuju"

Naruto langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang. Begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Akamaru, mereka Siap untuk ronde kedua dan akan membalas Naruto kali ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, jangan banyak bicara- eh?"

Ucapan Kiba terpotong saat melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada di samping Hinata. Tanpa diduga Naruto sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Naruto langsung memukul belakang kepala mereka membuat kedua sahabat sejati itu tersengkur ke depan. Bahkan Akamaru langsung berubah kembali menjadi sosok anjing.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak bicara, bocah kucing!" ledek Naruto.

Tim 8 yang melihat itu lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun di belakang mereka ada tiga orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto. Anggota tim 7 yang baru saja pulang dari misi melihat kecepatan luar biasa yang membuat Naruto berpindah sejauh lebih dari 20 meter dalam sekejap.

"Ce-cepat. A-apa itu Naruto?"

Sakura mengawali komentarnya.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya membuang muka. Merasa semakin kesal terhadap peningkatan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Sementara Kakashi masih diam tak berkomentar.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

Tbc...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Selanjutnya...

Kakashi mengajak Naruto untuk bicara empat mata. Dia curiga terhadap perubahan Naruto dan ingin menyeledikinya. Di sisi lain Hinata malah datang ke apartemen Naruto.

Apakah Naruto akan memberi tahu Kakashi? Dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata di apartemen Naruto?

Nantikan kelanjutannya!

Nb: saya menggunakan kata 'anak kucing' untuk Kiba karena rasanya tidak sopan jika menggunakan julukan nama hewan peliharaannya.


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Hinata dan Tim 7

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Astaga, sudah lebih dari 2 bulan fic ini tidak update. Maaf minna, filenya yang terhapus membuat saya sempat kehilangan minat untuk meneruskan. Tapi, untung saja salah satu event besar fandom Naruto membawa kembali minat saya, hehehe.

Sebenarnya chapter ini gabungan dari dua chapter, jadi semoga saja bisa mengobati kesalahan saya. Dan banyak juga info-info menarik di dalamnya. Semoga saja enak untuk dibaca.

Satu hal penting lagi, Saya itu laki-laki. Hahaha, banyak juga yang salah sangka karena tulisan romance yang saya buat di event NHFD. Baiklah langsung saja ke cerita...

 **Sebelumnya...**

Kedatangan tim 7 memang berada di waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto. Kecepatan itu hampir mengingatkan Kakashi akan gurunya sendiri. Hingga tidak sadar dia bergumam dengan suara agak keras 'Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

 **ENJOY**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiba?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kiba berdiri.

"Ya, aku rasa" balas Kiba. Dia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memijat pelan belakang lehernya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu lengah"

"Bukankah kau yang terlalu cepat?" Kiba menepuk baju bagian depannya yang dikotori tanah. Wajahnya cemberut karena lagi-lagi berhasil dikalahkan oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Kau memang tidak memperhatikan dengan baik" ucap Naruto.

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan mendekati Akamaru yang terlempar agak jauh. Dia menanyakan keadaan Anjing berwarna putih itu yang dibalas dengan gonggongan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau sedikit jeli, aku sudah memfokuskan cakra pada kakiku saat kau sedang bicara. Tolakan terbesar pada kaki terletak di lutut, jadi aku lebih banyak memfokuskan cakra di sana daripada di pergelangan kaki seperti pada umumnya. Hasilnya? Kau bisa melakukan shunshin 2 kali lebih cepat" Penjelasan panjang Naruto hanya membuat Kiba semakin bingung.

"Kau jadi sering bicara hal yang rumit akhir-akhir ini, Naruto" ucap kiba sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke tempat Kurenai-sensei!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum maklum.

Di tempat Kurenai, Kakashi dan 2 muridnya sudah berada di samping kunoichi cantik itu. Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menyapa, Kakashi membicarakan hal yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa Naruto sering ikut latihan dengan tim 8, Kurenai?"

"Iya, beberapa hari ini dia ikut latihan. Aku tidak menyangka, Naruto ternyata anak yang cerdas. Rasanya dia membuat tugasku jadi lebih ringan"

"Benarkah? Haha, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Kakashi menganggap ucapan Kurenai sebagai sindiran. Maka dia tersenyum bersalah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak sama sekali, dia malah banyak membantu murid-muridku. Iya kan anak-anak?" ucap Kurenai mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua muridnya yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan lalu di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Hal ini tentu membuat tim 7 tidak percaya. Mustahil seorang Naruto yang selalu melakukan hal konyol saat latihan bisa seperti yang Kurenai katakan. Pikiran mereka masih bergelut dengan banyak pertanyan tentang Naruto. Hingga semuanya terpecah saat terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat mereka semua menoleh. Termasuk Sasuke yang melirik dengan sorot mata tajam yang menusuk. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam.

"Cih" Kegeraman yang dirasakannya, mendorong Sasuke untuk berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang merespon hal tersebut. Dia meminta izin untuk pergi pada Senseinya, lalu melompat menjauh untuk mengikuti teman ravennya.

"Yare-yare. Aku seperti tidak mempunyai wibawa di depan muridku sendiri" gumam Kakashi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Naruto merasa aneh dengan kedua rekan timnya. Padahal dia baru saja ingin menyambut mereka. Matanya yang melihat kepergian dua rekan setimnya dialihkan pada sosok sang guru pembimbing.

"Apa mereka mau pergi kencan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, mereka hanya kelelahan dan ingin segera beristirahat di rumah"

"Begitukah? AH, aku sampai lupa untuk marah padamu. Kenapa aku malah ditinggal dalam misi kali ini? dan kenapa hanya aku yang diberi hukuman oleh Tsunade-Baachan? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan-ttebayo" Kata akhiran "ttebayo" yang didapatkan dari informasi Hinata, dia gunakan untuk mengelabui Kakashi. Bahkan kemarahannya pun merupakan sandiwara supaya guru berambut silver itu tidak curiga kepadanya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak bisa membantah Hokage-sama kan?" ucap Kakashi menyesal. Dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Di dalam hati Kakashi, dia masih menaruh curiga yang cukup kuat kepada Naruto.

"Kau berhutang semangkuk besar ramen padaku-ttebayo!" Mendengar perkataan Naruto, sebuah ide muncul untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam tentang muridnya itu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan ramen Naruto? Aku yang traktir"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja" Mata Kakashi menoleh ke arah Kurenai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kurenai, apa latihannya sudah selesai? Aku mau mengajak bocah ini bersamaku? Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Kurenai yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dibuat terkejut oleh rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku memang ingin segera membubarkan latihan ini. kelihatannya latihan hari ini sudah cukup, iya kan anak-anak?" Semua anggota tim 8 hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengajak mereka Kakashi-sensei?" timpal Naruto.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk mentraktir semua orang. Untuk tim 8, terima kasih sudah mau berlatih dengan Naruto. Kami pamit dulu ya, Jaa ne" Kakashi berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang gurunya katakan.

'Dasar pelit' batinnya.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tim 8 dan berpamitan pada mereka. Tentu saja dengan terlebih dahulu meminta maaf dengan kepelitan senseinya. Hal itu mengundang tawa ringan dari Kurenai dan murid-muridnya, kecuali satu orang di sana. Gadis kecil itu menatap gelisah teman rambut kuningnya. Hinata tahu jika Kakashi menaruh curiga pada Naruto, karena itu dia menjadi khawatir. Namun ternyata Naruto bisa menangkap hal itu, maka dia berikan senyuman menenangkan yang seolah berkata "Aku akan baik-baik saja". Hati Hinata sedikit tenang dengan hal itu dan sebuah anggukan kepala darinya menjadi jawaban untuk senyum Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu meninggalkan tim 8 dan menyusul langkah gurunya. Dan jangan salah sangka, Naruto tentu paham betul bahwa ajakan Kakashi hanya sebagai topeng dari kecurigaannya. Dia tahu Kakshi tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya.

'Kita lihat siapa yang sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang lebih baik, Kakashi' batinnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke tengah menyendiri di sebuah bukit berbatu yang terletak di belakang desa. Setelah dia berhasil lolos dari kejaran Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk berlatih di sana. Walau tubuhnya masih merasakan kelelahan pasca menjalankan misi, dia lebih memilih memaksakan tubuhnya hingga ke batas maksimal untuk berlatih daripada harus tertinggal lebih jauh dari seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai rivalnya. Seseorang yang dulunya tidak dianggap berguna dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain kekonyolan. Bocah berambut pirang yang mulai menunjukan kekuatannya sejak misi pertama mereka ke luar desa dengan berhasil mengalahkan Haku si pemakai kekkei genkai elemen es. Seorang Uzumaki yang berhasil semakin kuat saat ujian chunin. Dan seorang sahabatnya yang berhasil mengalahkan monster yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia kalahkan dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang rival yang dia anggap sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Dia tidak ingin dikalahkan lebih jauh lagi oleh Naruto. Dia tidak ingin tertinggal di belakang bocah pirang itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto berdiri jauh di depannya seperti "orang itu".

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Membayangkan sosok yang amat dia benci di sana. Seseorang dengan mata Sharingan bersinar terang di matanya. Seorang dewasa yang akan merasakan pembalasan dendam darinya karena telah membantai seluruh clan Uchiha dan membiarkan dia hidup. Sasuke membuka matanya, terlihat Sharingan telah aktif dan memancarkan cahaya merah yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Dia merapalkan beberapa segel tangan hingga muncul kilatan-kilatan biru dari tangan kirinya. Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke atas tanah sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kilatan itu semakin nyata terlihat. Berkumpul dan berbunyi layaknya burung pipit yang memekakan telinga.

Chidori, itulah nama jutsu yang tengah Sasuke keluarkan sekarang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari dan menerjang sebuah batu besar di depan sana sebagai target serangannya. Matanya menatap tajam dan fokus. Sosok dewasa yang mirip dengannya tergambar jelas di batu itu. Sosok yang dulu dia sayangi, sosok kakak yang dulu begitu memanjakan Sasuke kecil. Sosok yang sekarang menjadi malapetaka bagi clan Uchiha. Sosok itu adalah...

"Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke berteriak dan mengarahkan chidorinya ke arah bayangan Itachi yang tergambar di batu besar itu.

Sesaat sebelum tangan Sasuke menyentuh batu itu, entah bagaimana sosok yang tergambar berubah. Bayangan sang kakak berubah menjadi sosok riang si rambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sempat terbelalak tidak mengerti kenapa sosok itu bisa berubah.

/DUAARRR/

Ledakan terjadi saat jutsu Sasuke berhasil mengenai batu besar itu. Menyebabkan bongkahan batu dan debu berterbangan menutupi sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri diam dengan kegeraman yang semakin memuncak di hatinya.

.

.

.

"ENAK!" teriak si bocah kuning setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk miso ramen porsi jumbo.

"Kau seperti sudah lama tidak memakannya Naruto?" Seseorang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan ketika Naruto memakan ramen itu.

Orang itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Dia dan Naruto sedang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sebuah kedai ramen yang menjadi tempat makan favorit murid pirangnya tersebut. Yang Kakashi tahu, Naruto bisa menghabiskan banyak mangkuk ramen. Namun yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Muridnya hanya mampu memakan satu mangkuk ramen. Dan yang membuat kecurigaannya semakin besar, ekspresi Naruto saat memakan ramen. Wajah Naruto menampakan binar yang luar biasa saat pertama kali menyuapkan mie berkuah itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah saat Naruto melanjutkan suapan berikutnya. Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali memakan ramen yang memang diakui sebagai ramen terlezat di desa Konoha.

"Kau benar Sensei. Sejak berlatih keras bersama tim 8, aku jadi jarang ke sini-ttebayo" jawab Naruto riang. Dia sendiri sadar akan kecurigaan Kakashi. Karena itu dia harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan berkata hal apapun di hadapan sang guru berambut silver.

'Ttebayo ya? Kau kira bisa mengelabuiku dengan kebiasaannya?' batin Kakashi. Dia merubah posisi duduknya, yang tadinya menghadap ke arah Naruto dia ubah menjadi menghadap ke arah meja tepat di depan penjual ramen.

"Kau berlatih keras ya? Aku jadi ingat masa lalu" ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi menerawang jauh. Dia memulai introgasinya yang berupa tes tentang sesuatu yang hanya diketahui Naruto yang asli. Sebuah teknik introgasi lembut yang membuat si target tidak sadar jika dia sedang dikuras habis informasi dalam otaknya.

"Masa lalu apa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Tidak hanya Kakashi, Naruto pun tengah memainkan perannya sebagai dirinya yang polos namun siap dengan segala jebakan yang dibuat oleh sang guru.

Mengerikan memang saat dua orang jenius tengah beradu strategi dalam otak mereka masing-masing. Dari luar, keduanya hanya terlihat duduk santai di sebuah warung ramen. Namun di dalam otak mereka sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit antara keduanya. Mirip seperti dua orang ahli genjutsu yang sedang bertarung.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali tim 7 melakukan latihan?" tanya Kakashi.

"I-iya"

"Saat itu kalian bersaing untuk merebut kunci yang aku pegang. Siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu akan mendapatkan makan siang. Dan yang tidak, akan diikat di sebuah kayu tanpa diberi sedikitpun jatah makan. Sayangnya hanya ada dua kunci yang diperebutkan olehmu, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kalian benar-benar diuji dengan keras waktu itu" Kakashi kini menunggu respon Naruto dalam menjawab tes pertama ini.

"Kau benar-ttebayo. Saat itu kami berusaha keras mendapatkannya" respon Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

'Kena kau' batin Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei, yang kami perebutkan waktu itu adalah dua buah lonceng bukannya kunci. Apa kau lupa?" lanjut Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengar itu dibuat sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto di sampingnya bisa mengetahui hal itu, padahal harusnya hanya Naruto yang asli dan tim 7 yang mengetahuinya.

'Aku harus melanjutkannya' Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan senyum bersalah dari balik topengnya.

"Hahaha,. maaf-maaf. Aku sedikit lupa karena saat itu aku menguji kalian sambil membaca buku latihan Ninja"

"Maksudmu buku Icha-icha Tactic? Kau sepertinya sudah pikun sensei? Apa kau juga lupa sudah menyerangku dengan jutsu bodohmu waktu itu? Jurus penderitaan seribu tahun apanya? Kau hanya membuat bokongku sakit-ttebayo. Dan kenapa juga hanya aku yang diikat di pohon itu? Kau malah muncul tiba-tiba dan menyatakan kami lulus dengan alasan yang aneh" Wajah Naruto memang menunjukan raut merajuk, namun dalam hatinya dia tersenyum menang.

"Ah, benar kah? Hahaha. Maaf-maaf. Tapi itu merupakan pelajaran yang bagus kan? Hingga saat misi pertamamu keluar desa, kau dengan berani mengeluarkan racun di tangan kananmu"

"Kau memang sudah tua dan pikun sensei. Waktu itu tangan kiriku yang terkena racun. Aku memang sedikit ketakutan saat itu. mau bagaimana lagi, itu pertama kalinya aku harus bertarung dengan penjahat sungguhan"

'Sial, kau juga mengetahui hal itu' Kakashi dibuat geram dengan bocah kuning yang dicurigainya itu.

Ketika Kakashi ingin melanjutkan tesnya, seorang Ninja muncul dan memberi tahunya bahwa dia dipanggil oleh Godaime Hokage. Ninja bermasker itu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mencukupkan tes kali ini. Kecurigaannya memang sedikit berkurang namun tidak seluruhnya hilang. Dia membayar uang ramen yang dihabiskan Naruto lalu pamit dan menghilang dari kedai ramen itu.

kini tinggal lah Naruto sendiri di sana.

'Cih, dasar merepotkan' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong ninjanya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, Naruto?" tanya Ayame anak penjual ramen yang sedang mengambil uang yang diletakan oleh Kakashi tadi.

"Ah, ini informasi penting yang harus aku pelajari, Nee-chan" Jawaban Naruto hanya dibalas "Oh" oleh Ayame lalu gadis muda itu kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Untunglah aku meminjam benda ini, atau mungkin bisa dibilang mencuri ya? Hahaha" Naruto tertawa senang dengan kemenangannya atas Kakashi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Sakura yang tidak berhasil mengejar Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kini dia tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamarnya mencari sesuatu yang hilang di sana. Sesuatu yang amat berharga dan menyimpan semua rahasianya. Dengan geram dia berteriak.

"DI MANA BUKU DIARY-KU?"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang sejuk masih sangat pas untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah. Dengan piyama biru mudanya, Naruto terlihat begitu nyenyak tidur di kasurnya. Rasa lelah telah mengalahkannya hari ini. Menggunakan kagebunshin dari pagi hingga siang, berlatih bersama tim 8 dan membuat alat-alat Ninja hingga larut malam harus diakui oleh Naruto sebagai hal yang berat untuknya. Ditambah dia terus melakukan hal itu selama empat hari berturut-turut. Anggaplah hari ini sebagai akhir pekan untuk berlibur dari rutinitas. Lagi pula tim 7 belum memulai latihan karena baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misinya. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama mempunyai rencana lain. Tidur nyenyak Naruto harus terganggu oleh suara langkah kaki di depan apartemennya. Setelah membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama 15 menit, Suara langkah kaki itu terus saja mondar-mandir di sana. Akhirnya Naruto membuka mata, bangun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Na-naruto-kun?" ucapnya saat berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu.

Naruto yang masih mengantuk, menghela nafas karena kelakuan gadis itu masih saja sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Masuklah Hinata!" Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dengan tetap membuka pintu apartemennya, sedangkan dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam.

Hinata yang sempat ragu untuk masuk, akhirnya terpaksa membuang rasa malunya karena sebuah teriakan dari dalam.

"Masuk sendiri! Atau aku akan menggendongmu, Hinata!"

Di sini lah Hinata sekarang. Dia duduk di sebuah meja makan dengan air putih terhidang di hadapannya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa handuk di pundak kanannya.

"Aku hanya ingin cuci muka sebentar, kau tunggu saja di sini, Ok?"

"O-ok?" tanya Himata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Hal itu hanya direspon dengan tatapan bosan oleh Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan sendiri, memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Naruto. Apa yang sering dia dengar dari teman-temannya tentang apartemen Naruto, tidak dia temukan di sini. ada yang bilang, apartemen Naruto selalu di penuhi dengan cup ramen kosong tergeletak sembarangan. Tapi yang dilihat oleh Hinata, tidak ada satupun cup ramen tergeletak di sana. Ada yang bilang, pakaian kotor akan senantiasa mengganggu penglihatan dengan tersebar merata di seluruh ruangan. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tidak dia lihat sekarang. Yang Hinata lihat adalah sebuah apartemen kecil dengan kerapian yang bahkan melebihi kamarnya sendiri. Semua letak benda sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Lantai apartemen yang begitu bersih dan wangi. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan apartemen ini. Bahkan, kerapian ini bisa membuat semua orang betah untuk berlama-lama berada di dalamnya.

Mata Hinata masih saja menjelajah dengan mata kagum. Hingga dia menemukan area yang membuatnya memicingkan mata dengan apa yang ada di sudut ruangan. Bukan karena berantakan, tapi banyak benda-benda yang berkumpul jadi satu di sana. Rasa penasaran menggelitiknya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Maka, dia taruh sebuah dokumen yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya ke atas meja lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan lampunya terletak di sana. Bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata bingung. Namun di atas meja tersebut banyak tergeletak berbagai macam kunai, shuriken, baterai, google glass, kabel warna-warni dan sebuah fingerless gloves berwarna biru tua. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah pedang dengan panjang 80 cm yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas meja tersebut.

"Itu benda ciptaanku" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Sang gadis Hyuga berbalik kaget dan menemukan Naruto tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk di sana. Jangan berharap Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada. Dia tentu sudah mengerti tentang kegugupan Hinata dan tidak ingin membuat sang gadis kecil itu kembali pingsan. Karena itu Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti biasanya saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Go-gomen, aku-"

"Kau boleh melihatnya, tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak air.

Rasa tidak enak, kaget dan gugup ternyata mampu dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran. Lihat saja Hinata! Dia dengan mudah menghilangkan semua perasaan itu karena rasa penasarannya terhadap benda-benda di meja itu. Apalagi dia telah mendapat izin dari pemilik benda tersebut.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada benda-benda yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Benda yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna biru. Dia mengambilnya, membalik-balikkan benda itu di tangannya dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Di punggung sarung tangan ada benda menonjol berbentuk bulat dengan tanda segel di atasnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata.

"Iya?" Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya di dapur hanya mampu berteriak menjawab tanpa menghampiri Hinata.

"Sarung tangan apa ini? Ada benda aneh di punggungnya"

"Oh, itu Magnetic Shuriken Gloves"

"Ma-magnetic apa?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan itu memutar matanya. Dia lupa, menggunakan bahasa inggris di dunia ini benar-benar tidak berguna walau terdengar keren.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya MSG, Hinata"

"Eh? seperti nama bumbu penyedap. Hihihi"

"Hah? Hahaha, kau benar. Aku tidak pandai dalam membuat nama"

"Lalu fungsinya untuk apa, Naruto-kun?" Saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Hinata, segala aktivitasnya di dapur dia tinggalkan untuk menghampiri gadis itu. dia bahkan dengan semangatnya menggunakan shunshin untuk menuju ke tempat Hinata berdiri. Sebagai catatan, seorang peneliti atau penemu akan sangat bersemangat untuk mendemonstrasikan alat ciptaannya. Hal itu juga yang sekarang dirasakan Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh alat ini?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Hinata, membawa kembali rasa gugup dan rona merah di pipi si sulung Hyuga.

"Eh? I-iya" Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar jawaban itu.

Naruto mengambil sarung tangan satu lagi yang berada di atas meja lalu mengenakannya di tangan kanan.

"Ini pasti keren. Kau lihat tombol ini Hinata?" Naruto menunjukan sebuah tombol kecil yang berada di telapak tangan sarung tangan itu. Hinata memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas karena memang tombol itu hanya berupa tonjolan kecil dengan warna yang sama seperti sarung tangan. Setelah melihat Hinata yang menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Naruto membalikkan tangannya hingga punggung tangan berada di atas. Dia melipat jari tengan dan jari manis untuk menekan tombol sedangkan sisa jarinya dibiarkan terbuka. Namun sebelum dia sempat menekan tombol, Hinata menghentikannya dengan bertanya suatu hal.

"Apa itu segel tangan Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan menunjukan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya kau hanya perlu menekan tombol. Tapi aku rasa gaya tangan seperti ini keren" ucap Naruto sambil terus menunjukan gaya menekan tombol ala gerakan tangan Spider-man.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang perhatikan baik-baik!" Naruto kembali menunjukan punggung tangannya kepada Hinata lalu menekan tombol yang berada di telapak tangannya.

/POOF/

Sebuah shuriken muncul dari dalam segel yang terletak di punggung sarung tangan.

"Eh teknik pemanggilan senjata kah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku menyegel sejumlah shuriken di dalam kertas segel yang berada di punggung tanganku. Dengan menekan tombol, aku menyalurkan cakra yang tersimpan dalam sarung tangan ini sehingga bisa membuka segel itu. walaupun sebenarnya untuk membuka segel kau hanya harus mengetahui caranya saja. Itu kan teknik dasar seorang shinobi. Tapi dengan menekan tombol rasanya lebih keren" Penjelasannya diakhiri dengan kalimat dalam batin Naruto 'Soalnya aku jadi bisa meniru gaya Spider-man, hehehe'

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa shuriken itu melayang?" Inilah pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu oleh Naruto.

Hinata dibuat bingung dengan shuriken yang melayang tepat di atas punggung tangan Naruto. Dan Membuat orang lain kebingungan dengan apa yang telah dibuat olehnya, merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Levitasi magnetik. Secara sederhana, shuriken ini bisa melayang dengan memanfaatkan medan magnet sebagai penangkal terhadap gravitasi bumi. Lingkaran menonjol yang berada di sekeliling segel adalah magnet. Begitu juga dengan shuriken yang di segel di dalamnya, semuanya sudah mengandung magnet. Aku memanfaatkan gaya tolak-menolak antara magnet yang berada di punggung sarung tangan dan magnet yang terdapat pada shuriken. Tentu saja harus menggunakan perhitungan yang sedikit rumit untuk membuatnya seimbang"

Hinata yang mendengarkan penjelasan itu, mulai mengerti dengan teknik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjalnya.

"Jika begitu, bukan kah punggung tanganmu harus tetap mengarah ke atas, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau memang jeli, Hinata. Coba kau perhatikan tonjolan berbentuk lingkaran di punggung sarung tangan itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sarung tangan yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

Hinata mendekatkan sarung tangan itu ke matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ah, ada dua lingkaran?"

"Benar, lingkaran yang berada di dalam adalah magnet yang kutubnya saling menolak dengan shuriken. Sedangkan lingkaran yang berada di luar adalah magnet yang kutubnya saling menarik dengan kutub magnet yang berada dalam shuriken. Sarung tangan ini sudah aku rancang agar mampu menyesuaikan kekuatan tarikan dan tolakan dari magnet sesuai dengan gerakan tangan. Coba kau lihat ini!" Naruto menggerakan tangannya dengan memutar pergelangan tangannya. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak membuat shuriken di punggung tangannya terjatuh walau dengan posisi punggung tangan Naruto menghadap ke bawah.

"Su-sugoi" Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini belum seberapa. Dengan membuat shuriken melayang seperti ini, berarti tidak ada gaya gesek yang terjadi antara Shuriken ini dengan benda lain. Di duniaku hal ini disebut sebagai zero resistance. Maka itu, bagaimana jika aku memfokuskan cakra di telapak tangan dan berkonsentrasi untuk membuatnya berputar"

Shuriken yang melayang itu berputar pelan, semakin cepat hingga akhirnya mencapai putaran dengan kecepatan maksimum. Menciptakan angin yang ikut berputar di sekeliling shuriken. Bahkan angin dari putaran shuriken itu mampu mengibarkan rambut pendek Hinata. Padahal sang Hyuga berdiri satu meter dari benda itu.

"Jika kau melempar shuriken dengan putaran maksimum seperti ini. Sama artinya dengan memperluas jangkauan dan memperkuat serangan shuriken hingga 3 kali lipat dari lemparan biasanya"

Hinata terdiam tidak percaya. Seorang Naruto dari dunia lain mampu dengan mudah membuat alat yang luar biasa dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

"Ka-kau membuat ini sendiri, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Aku menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk membantu. Sudah aku bilang, Kagebunshin adalah jutsu yang sangat hebat" Naruto menghentikan putaran shuriken itu lalu menyegelnya kembali dalam sarung tangan itu. melihat Hinata yang masih diam, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunjukan benda apa yang sedang dia ciptakan sebagai langkah awal untuk membuat mesin waktu.

"Hinata!" Gadis yang dipanggil itu sedikit terkejut karena dalam benaknya masih terkagum dengan sosok Naruto.

"I-iya?"

"Kau ingat tentang sumber daya yang aku bicarakan waktu itu?" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Hinata menuju mejanya. Gerakannya diikuti oleh mata Hinata tanpa sedikit pun terlepas. Dia mengambil sebuah benda dari atas meja lalu kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Apa yang kau maksud cakra, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya saat Naruto sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

"Benar, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah medianya. Menurutmu benda apa yang mudah menyerap dan menyimpan cakra?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Hinata berpikir lebih keras layaknya sedang menghadapi sebuah ujian tertulis. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke langit-langit tanda tengah berpikir.

"Ah, kunai cakra?" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kau memang cerdas, Hinata. Aku membuat baterai ini menggunakan campuran bahan kunai cakra dan karbon sebagai komposisinya" Naruto menunjukan baterai kecil berwarna hitam yang tadi dia ambil.

"Walau seukuran Baterai triple A, namun daya yang dihasilkan lebih dari baterai ukuran D. sederhananya baterai ini bisa menghidupkan sesuatu yang cukup besar. Ditambah baterai ini bisa diisi ulang menggunakan cakra" lanjutnya.

"Lalu benda apa yang kau hidupkan dengan baterai itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, benar juga. Lebih baik menunjukannya langsung padamu. Aku menggunakan baterai ini untuk-"

/TUUTTT/

Suara dari arah dapur menghentikan penjelasan Naruto. Keduanya menoleh ke arah dapur bersamaan.

"Astaga, aku lupa sedang memasak air. Nanti kita lanjutkan ya Hinata. Aku masak Ramen dulu untuk sarapan kita" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari ke dapur meninggalkan Hinata.

"Eh? Ramen? Sarapan berdua? Dengan Naruto-kun? Di sini? Eehhh?" Hinata bergumam sendiri di samping meja. rasanya dia belum siap jika harus makan bersama dengan Naruto sekarang. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, Naruto-kun. Aku pulang sekarang saja" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menoleh ke arah pintu keluar.

"Eh? Pulang? Kau bahkan belum memberitahu tujuanmu datang ke sini, Hinata"

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan dokumen di atas meja makan itu. Jaa ne"

/BRUK/

Setelah kalimat dari Hinata selesai terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh gadis itu.

"Dasar gadis aneh" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja yang Hinata maksud. Dia melihat ada sebuah dokumen di sana. Dokumen berwarna abu-abu itu diambilnya lalu dia baca.

"Ah, Ini kan data-data Shinobi desa Konoha yang dikenal oleh diriku yang lain. Hm, aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padanya untuk ini" Naruto memandang keluar jendela yang menampilkan cahaya matahari pagi yang menghangatkan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Naruto jalani seperti biasanya. Mencari informasi di pagi hari, siang berlatih dengan tim 8 dan malam meneruskan bekerja dengan segala alat yang diciptakannya. Di tiga hari pertama, dia tidak melakukan latihan bersama dengan tim 7 karena anggota yang lain mendapat libur pasca menjalankan misi. Namun di hari keempat yang seharusnya dijadwalkan untuk berkumpul, kembali tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena Kakashi mendapatkan misi sendirian dari sang Hokage. Pada akhirnya, tim 7 jarang bertemu. Sasuke sibuk berlatih sendiri, Sakura banyak mengisi waktunya di rumah dan Naruto melakukan aktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Melakukan penelitian dan menciptakan alat-alat baru memang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Apalagi di dunia ini begitu banyak hal baru yang dia ketahui dan bisa dia eksplor lebih jauh. Namun seminggu semenjak kedatangan Hinata ke apartemennya, semua itu berubah. Malam ini Naruto terlihat begitu frustasi. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur apartemennya dan memandang langit-langit. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan menunjukan raut kesal yang amat sangat.

"Sial, dengan keuangan seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa membeli alat-alat yang aku butuhkan? Bahkan dengan tubuh anak 13 tahun aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Kalau begini kapan aku akan menyelesaikan mesin waktunya? Sial,sial,sial!"

Keadaan memang serba tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Alat-alat yang saat ini terkumpul, hanya lah alat bekas ataupun alat yang dijual secara murah di pasar barang elektronik. Untuk membuat mesin waktu, Naruto membutuhkan persediaan bahan yang tidak sedikit. Hal itu tidak mungkin dia dapatkan dengan mudah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Sam, Amanda, Alex dan semuanya. Aku belum bisa pulang untuk menemui kalian" ucapnya sendu. matanya menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah-wajah sahabat penelitinya. Dan dia juga membayangkan wajah seseorang di sana.

"Maafkan aku, diriku yang lain. Kau harus menunggu lebih lama untuk kembali ke duniamu"

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa lelah dan putus asa dengan mudah membelainya untuk terlelap dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang memberinya informasi baru yang mengerikan.

/TES-TES-TES/

"Suara ini?" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat sekeliling. Bunyi tetesan air itu, lagi dan lagi tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dia edarkan matanya di tempat yang gelap itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumamnya.

Naruto sedang berada di sebuah lorong gelap dengan pipa besar di atas kepalanya. Air menggenang setinggi mata kakinya, membuat tempat itu kian menyeramkan. Jauh di depan sana, terlihat cahaya yang merupakan ujung dari lorong itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan dan melihat ada apa di sana. Kakinya melangkah pelan, matanya terus saja meneliti setiap sudut lorong yang dihimpit oleh dinding tembok yang basah. Semakin dekat dengan cahaya itu, Naruto semakin merasakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gusar. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke ujung lorong yang diisi oleh cahaya itu. Naruto semakin tidak sabar dan gusar, memutuskan berlari ke arah cahaya. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di ruangan itu dan melihat semuanya.

"S-sugoi! Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?" ucapnya kagum.

Di hadapan pemuda pirang itu terbentang sebuah ruangan yang amat luas dengan dinding yang mengelilinginya menjulang amat tinggi. Bahkan langit-langit ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di mata Naruto. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Namun ketika matanya sedang asik mengagumi tempat itu, dia melihat sosok anak kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Naruto melangkah perlahan untuk mendekatinya. Alis matanya mengkerut tanda jika dia mencoba fokus melihat bocah itu. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah, dia harus menghentikan kembali langkahnya karena menyadari sesuatu. Matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil itu dengan penampilan yang amat dikenalnya.

"I-itu? Bukankah dia Na-naruto?"

Sosok itu memang berpenampilan seperti Naruto. baju kuning dengan lambang lingkaran merah di punggungnya, rambut pirangnya, dan semua hal yang sama dengan penampilan Naruto di dunia Ninja. Bisa dipastikan dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"A-aku menemukannya? A-aku... Hoi Naruto" Kegembiraan yang dirasakan Oleh pemuda itu, membuatnya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghampiri dirinya yang lain. Dia benar-benar melihatnya, matanya tidak mungkin salah, dia adalah Naruto dunia Ninja. Langkah kakinya yang berat karena genangan air sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Dia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sosok lain dirinya yang tengah berdiri diam membelakanginya.

/GOARRR/

Raungan itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. dia baru menyadari jika ada sebuah pagar besi besar di hadapan dirinya yang lain. Pagar besi besar itu menjulang tinggi dan berbentuk layaknya sebuah penjara. Ukuran penjara yang begitu besar tentu diisi oleh sesuatu yang besar pula. Seperti sosok yang dilihat Naruto Namikaze saat ini. mata besar gelap dan gigi tajam yang menyeramkan itu terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. walau hanya melihat sebagian kecil wajah sosok itu, sang pemuda sudah dibuat gemetar karenanya. Sosok yang hanya memperlihatkan mata dan taringnya sedangkan anggota tubuh lainnya diselimuti kegelapan itu, kini bergerak mendekat ke arah besi yang memenjarakannya.

"H-hei, Na-naruto k-kecil cepat la-lari!" ucap si pemuda pirang pada bocah di depannya. Kakinya yang gemetar mencoba melangkah untuk menarik Naruto.

/GOAAARRR/

Sosok itu kembali menghentikan Naruto. kini dia menampakan jelas sosoknya. Kepalanya keluar dari sela-sela besi penjara itu dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari kedua Naruto yang berdiri diam di sana. Menyeramkan, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Baru pertama kali dia melihat sosok monster seperti itu dengan matanya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat monster itu tersenyum bengis dan menunjukan gejala-gejala akan beraung kembali. Monster itu membuka mulut yang di penuhi gigi besar dan tajam itu perlaha. Sorot matanya menunjukan kemarahan yang besar. Mulut itu telah terbuka dan-

"Aaaarrrrggghhh" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Wajahnya pucat dengan gigi saling beradu, menggigil. Dia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. jantungnya benar-benar berpacu kencang.

"Ma-mahluk a-apa itu?" Tidak tahan dengan keadaan, dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minum.

"M-mimpi itu, te-terasa nyata" gumamnya setelah meminum segelas air. Naruto melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan sekarang baru jam 6 pagi. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mimpi itu sungguh membingungkan. Apakah mimpi itu sungguhan terjadi? Atau hanya ketakutannya saja yang membuat dia jadi bermimpi buruk. Di tengah-tengah kemelut pikirannya, sang pemuda Namikaze kembali mengingat apa yang pernah Hinata ceritakan padanya. Cerita tentang sosok monster yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto dan membuat bocah kecil itu dibenci oleh penduduk desa Konoha. sang pemuda membuka kembali matanya cepat.

"Mu-mungkinkah?"

/TOK-TOK-TOK/

Suara ketukan itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Dirinya yang sudah agak tenang memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya dia harus kembali di kagetkan oleh berita yang dibawa oleh sosok pemuda di depan apartemennya.

"Sasuke telah diculik. Kita diperintahkan untuk segera berkumpul di tempat Hokage" ucap pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

'Apa lagi ini? Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan masalah mimpi burukku dan sekarang masalah baru muncul?'

 **-TBC-**

Akhirnya... Update juga, Hahahaha.

Di chapter depan, akan diisi dengan banyak pertarungan dan strategi. Semoga saja penjelasannya mudah dimengerti.

Untuk yang baru baca atau yang mau mengulang dari chapter awal karena fic ini lama tidak update, saya sudah memperbaiki chapter-chapter awal untuk lebih enak dibaca.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka. Silahkan utarakan pendapatnya dan koreksi saja bila ada yang salah dengan tulisan saya!

Dan untuk yang penasaran alat-alat apa lagi yang Naruto ciptakan, silahkan tunggu chapter depan. Saya tidak mungkin mengungkapkan semuanya di chapter ini. Biarkanlah pembaca jadi penasaran. Hahaha...

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam FatraKey...


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Hinata dan Tim 7

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Di gerbang utama desa Konoha, tengah berdiri lima pemuda dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji dan Neji. Kelima pemuda ini mendapatkan misi dari sang pemimpin desa Konoha yang tidak lain adalah Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Misi mereka kali ini untuk menjemput kembali Sasuke Uchiha yang dikabarkan telah "Diculik" oleh Shinobi desa lain

.

"Waw, pakaianmu tidak seperti biasanya Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto memang tidak lagi menggunakan jaket dan celana tiga perempat orange. Saat ini dia menggunakan baju biru terang tanpa lengan dengan kerah menutupi lehernya. Kedua tangannya ditutupi Magnetic Shuriken Glove (MSG) berwarna biru gelap. Dipunggungnya tergantung sebuah katana sepanjang 80 cm. Hal yang terlihat berbeda juga terlihat di pelindung kepala yang tidak lagi dia gunakan di tempat seharusnya. Kali ini dia meletakannya di kerah depan bajunya. Celana yang dia gunakan masih dengan model yang sama hanya saja warnanya kali ini biru gelap. Perubahan penampilan ini membuatnya semakin mencolok dengan keadaan Naruto yang menjadi pendiam.

Sang Uzumaki muda bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kiba. Dia masih memikirkan tentang mimpinya semalam. Sekeras apapun dia berpikir tidak ada alasan logis yang mampu memecahkan masalah tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau terlihat murung. Apa karena kau belum sarapan?" cecar Kiba.

"Jika kau lapar, di dalam tasku ada banyak makanan. Kau bisa memakan bekalku Naruto. Tapi jangan ambil keripik kentang. Itu khusus untukku" Choji yang berbadan besar mendekat dan menyodorkan tasnya. Hanya dia yang membawa tas punggung saat menjalankan misi.

"Bukankah isi tasmu hanya keripik kentang Choji?" timpal Shikamaru. Sang ketua tim dan satu-satunya Chunin dalam tim penyelamat itu. Choji tampak mengarahkan matanya ke atas tanda jika dia berpikir.

"Kau benar. Maaf Naruto" jawab Choji akhirnya. Hal itu hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh anggota tim yang lain.

"Aku membawa cukup bekal. Kau bisa memakannya jika kau mau" Neji Hyuga, si jenius pemilik doujutsu Byakugan menyodorkan bekal makanannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman, terima kasih" ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

Shikamaru sebagai ketua tim akhirnya memberikan perintah "Baiklah, jika tidak ada masalah kita berangkat sekarang dengan formasi yang tadi aku tentukan-"

"NARUTO" potong gadis berambut pink yang tengah berlari mendekat. Air mata tampak mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Entah sejauh apa dia telah berlari, yang jelas dia terlihat kehabisan nafas dibuatnya. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat dia sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto. Shikamaru menyadari situasinya lalu memberikan kode pada yang lain untuk sedikit menjauh dan memberi ruang kepada Naruto dan gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Aku mohon" Kata-kata itu keluar di tengah-tengah isak tangis dan keadaan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tangan gadis bunga musim semi itu menggenggam erat pakaian bawahnya.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Sasuke-kun" pintanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

'keadaan ini benar-benar buruk. Ini misi pertamaku dan aku harus menyelamatkan pasangan anak kecil ini? ditambah aku baru saja mengalami mimpi yang mengerikan' batinnya.

"Aku akan berusaha Sakura" ucap Naruto kecil.

"Berjanjilah! Berjanjilah kau akan membawa pulang Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kau adalah sahabatnya. Sedangkan aku- aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku- aku tidak berguna. Aku mohon-" "Sakura" Naruto memegang pundak Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kami di sini untuk melakukan hal yang kau minta. Kau pulanglah dan tenangkan dirimu! Aku akan berusaha membawa Sasuke pulang-" 'aku rasa' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sakura. Dia berbalik lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah teman-temannya. "Naruto" gumam Sakura. Entah apa yang saat ini tengah dia rasakan. Kedua teman satu timnya seakan berubah di saat yang bersamaan.

Tim penyelamat itu kemudian berangkat dengan formasi yang telah ditentukan oleh Shikamaru. Kiba dan Akamaru berada di depan karena mempunyai penciuman tajam yang mampu melacak keberadaan musuh. Choji di urutan kedua. Shikamaru di urutan ketiga atau di tengah-tengah tim sebagai pemberi komando. Naruto di urutan ke empat dan Neji di tempatkan di belakang karena memiliki byakugan yang mampu melihat lebih luas.

Di tengah perjalanan, saat matahari sudah berada di puncak singgasananya, Shikamaru menghentikan pengejaran dan mengarahkan tim untuk istirahat. Hal ini disebabkan dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengannya. Sejak keberangkatan mereka dari desa, tidak bahkan sejak mendengarkan instruksi langsung dari Godaime Hokage, Naruto terus berdiam diri. Kali ini pun Naruto memisahkan diri dari tim. Dia duduk sendiri di bawah pohon besar yang teduh.

"Apa kau masih ingat intruksi Hokage?" tanya Shikamaru yang tanpa Naruto sadari sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Shikamaru bersandar pada pohon dan melipat tangannya di dada menunggu Naruto menjawab.

"Bawa pulang kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Walau menurut informasi dari Sakura, Sasuke pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri. Ada kemungkinan para penculik itu adalah suruhan Orochimaru, salah satu dari sannin legendaris seperti Tsunade-Sama. Dia dianggap penghianat desa dengan buronan tingkat S. Bahkan dia telah membunuh Hokage ketiga saat insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu" jelas Naruto walau masih dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Jadi kau mendengarkan dengan baik, huh?" tanya Shikamaru.

Lagi, tidak ada balasan dari Naruto.

"Apa ini yang menjadi pikiranmu?" lanjut sang bocah dari Klan Nara itu.

"Tidak juga. Sulit untuk mengatakannya pada kalian"

Dengan helaan nafas, Shikamaru mencoba memberikan saran pada Naruto.

"Dengar! Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu aku ataupun teman-teman yang lain. Tapi jika masalahmu membuat kau seperti ini dan merugikan tim, maka aku akan bertindak. Sasuke bukanlah sahabatku, bahkan aku tidak tahu kami bisa disebut teman atau tidak. Jujur saja aku juga tidak begitu suka dengannya. Tapi dia sahabatmu bukan? Dan dia juga warga desa Konoha. Karena itulah aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk misi ini. misi untuk menyelamatkan teman sesama warga Konoha. Kami di sini menyimpan semua masalah kami di desa dan fokus dengan misi kali ini. Choji misalnya, dia meninggalkan keinginannya untuk memborong keripik kentang spesial yang hanya ada hari ini untuk menjalankan misi. Kiba menunda untuk memandikan Akamaru. Neji mungkin membatalkan acara keramasnya, entahlah aku tidak yakin. Dan aku harus meninggalkan tidur siangku untuk menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan bukan temanku. Jadi, bagaimana dengan mu, Naruto? bisakah kau meninggalkan dulu masalahmu dan fokus pada misi? Jika tidak, kau akan membahayakan tim. Dan aku benar-benar benci hal merepotkan seperti itu".

Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Naruto bisa tersenyum.

'Bocah-bocah ini benar-benar menganggap enteng ya? Dunia ini benar gila' batinnya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan berteriak "APANYA YANG MENINGGALKAN MASALAH DI DESA. KALIAN HANYA MEMIKIRKAN HAL SEPELE. AKU HARUS MENINGGALKAN RAMEN EDISI SPESIALKU UNTUK MISI INI. MASALAHKU LAH YANG PALING BERAT"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ke anggota lain yang tengah duduk sepuluh meter dari posisinya.

"HAH? JADI HANYA KARENA RAMEN KAU MURUNG SEPANJANG HARI? DASAR BOCAH BERKUMIS!" teriak Kiba. "URUSAI" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. Tentu hal ini membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah kembali?" Shikamaru menaikan alisnya untuk meledek Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sejenak masalahnya. Dia tidak ingin sampai membuat anggota yang lain jatuh dalam keadaan berbahaya hanya karena masalahnya. Dia yakin akan menemukan jawaban dari masalahnya, cepat atau lambat.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru" ucap Naruto tulus.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi apa kau punya sebuah ide untuk menyelesaikan misi ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku dengar dari Kiba, kau berubah jadi pintar sekarang. Dan karena kau sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya, mungkin kau punya suatu ide" Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya di dagu untuk berpikir. Sesaat kemudian wajah Naruto menjadi berbinar "Mungkin ada" ucapnya.

"Begitukah? Jelaskan padaku!" perintah Shikamaru.

Ω

Di tempat lain, keempat penculik Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan ritual mereka untuk memberikan setengah cakra mereka kepada sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam tong bersegel setelah sebelumnya Sasuke meminum pil pembangkit kutukan. Hal ini bertujuan untuk membangkitkan potensi penuh dari segel kutukan yang ada pada leher Sasuke.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kenapa kita tidak melakukan ini saat tiba di markas saja?" ucap seorang wanita dalam kelompok penculik itu. Dia adalah wanita satu-satunya di sana.

"Ini perintah Orochimaru-sama. Dia membutuhkan wadah yang sudah siap untuk tubuh selanjutnya" timpal pimpinan mereka. Dia adalah pria dengan rambut diikat ke atas seperti halnya Shikamaru. Pemimpin itu bernama Kidomaru.

"Bukankah dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk ritual kita dapat dikejar oleh Shinobi Konoha?" Wanita itu kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya. Dia adalah Tayuya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir panjang ya, wanita pemarah?" Kali ini pria kurus dengan rambut putih yang menjawab. Nama pria itu adalah-

"Urusai, Sakon! Aku tidak bertanya padamu" Pria yang dipanggil Saon itu hanya mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menutup telinganya dari teriakan Tayuya.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang dan mencari makanan. Aku lapar" Anggota terakhir yang berbadan besar akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya makan, dasar gendut" Tayuya menyemprot pria besar itu.

"Namaku Jirobu, nona pemarah" balas pria besar itu yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Jirobu.

Mereka adalah Shinobi dari otogakure yang merupakan desa bentukan Orochimaru. Keempatnya dikenal sebagai Shinobi yang mampu menggunakan fuinjutsu, diantaranya Formasi metode penghalang, Formasi empat kabut ungu hingga Formasi empat api ungu yang dulu digunakan saat Orochimaru mengalahkan Hokage ketiga. Merekalah yang membuat para Shinobi Konoha tidak mampu mendekat untuk membantu Sandaime Hokage.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran ini?" Sang pemimpin mengeluarkan perintahnya.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, Tayuya. Tugas kita tidak hanya membawa Sasuke ke markas. Tapi juga untuk mencegah kita diikuti oleh musuh. Orochimaru-sama tidak ingin markasnya diketahui oleh musuh. Dan saat keadaan memburuk, Sasuke akan siap bertarung bersama kita dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Kita akan membunuh semua Shinobi konoha yang telah mengikuti kita" lanjut sang pemimpin dengan senyuman jahatnya.

Ω

Kembali ke tempat tim penyelamat

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?" Kiba mengomentari dari jauh pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Karena penasaran dia tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada Neji "Hei, bisakah Byakugan-mu membaca gerak bibir mereka? Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan" "Tidak bisa. Setahuku hanya Sharingan yang bisa membaca gerak bibir" jawab Neji.

"Mungkin saja penciumanmu bisa membaca aroma dari pembicaraan mereka, Kiba" "Itu mustahil, gendut" jawab Kiba. Dan mulailah perdebatan kecil mereka hingga akhirnya semua anggota itu dipanggil oleh Shikamaru untuk medengarkan rencana yang telah disusun oleh dirinya dan Naruto. Mereka duduk membuat lingkaran dan siap mendengarkan penjelasan rencananya.

"Naruto, jelaskanlah pada mereka!" peritah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena lebih mudah dijelaskan oleh si pemilik ide, kan?"

"Hm? Ide dari Naruto?" Neji Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Namun kali ini Kibalah yang menjawab "Bukankah aku sudah cerita tentang perubahan Naruto?".

"Bisakah-Krauk-kau mulai-Krauk-saja, Naruto?" Choji menengahi mereka dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"Baiklah aku mulai. Pertama, Choji berhentilah makan sebelum aku menjelaskan! Aktifitasmu mengganggu penjelasanku. Dan Kiba, berhentilah untuk bercerita tentangku pada yang lain! Aku sudah pernah bilang hal itu padamu sebelumnya"

Dengan malas Kiba menjawab "Iya-iya" dan Choji memasukan keripik kentangnya ke dalam tas.

"Begini rencanaku…"

Ketiga anggota tim penyelamat fokus mendengarkan rencana yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Disela-sela penjelasan, terkadang Kiba bertanya atau bahkan mengatakan hal konyol lainnya. Penjelasan Naruto cukup panjang dan terkadang sulit dimengerti oleh anggota yang lain. Saat itulah Shikamaru akan menengahi dan membantu memberikan penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti oleh anggotanya.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, Naruto dan shikamaru selesai membahas rencana mereka. Sang ketua tim berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengejaran.

Ω

Di kantor Hokage desa Konoha. Sang Godaime memerintahkan Shizune mengirim elang untuk memberi pesan pada Kakashi yang sedang menjalankan misi. Isi pesan itu adalah untuk membatalkan misi yang sedang dijalankan dan menggantinya dengan misi menjemput para tim penyelamat berserta Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja" ucap sang Godaime. Dia tengah melihat ke langit lewat kaca yang ada di ruangannya. "Semoga bocah misterius itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" lanjutnya.

Ω

Kegelisahan Tsunade memang beralasan. Karena memang Shinobi muda dari desanya akan segera menghadapi sebuah pertarungan. Setelah hampir dua jam mereka melanjutkan pengejaran, mereka berhasil menyusul para penculik. Keempat penculik tengah melompat dari dahan ke dahan untuk kembali ke markas mereka di desa Otogakure. Mereka tampak melompat beriringan dengan sang ketua berada di tengah sambil membawa sebuah tong yang berisi Sasuke. Tim penyelamat menyembunyikan hawa keberadaann mereka dan mendekat diam-diam. Mereka adalah Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Berkat kemampuan Byakugan dari Neji, mereka bisa tahu bahwa tong itu berisi Sasuke dan orang pembawa tong itulah target mereka. Setelah merasa para penculik berada dalam jarak serang yang ideal, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mencoba menyerang Kidomaru yang sedang membawa tong yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Serangan tiba-tiba itu cukup mengejutkan, namun reaksi cepat Sakon mampu menangkis serangan Naruto, dia menangkap tangan kanan Naruto yang tengah mengayunkan pedang dengan tangan kiri dan berhasil melindungi ketuanya.

"Apa ini? Konoha mengirim para bocah?" ledek Sakon. Naruto merasakan cekraman kuat pada lengannya hingga dia tidak bisa menahan pedangnya untuk tidak terlepas. Kali ini Sakon berbalik melancarkan tinjuan ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO" Tidak disangka Kiba yang berlari dibawah dengan cepat melemar pedang Naruto yang tadi terjatuh. Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri, mengayunkannya pada Sakon. Namun hal itu masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan menghindar Shinobi berambut putih itu. Hal terbaiknya adalah Naruto berhasil lepas dari cengkaraman Sakon yang melompat menjauh.

Saat mereka semua mendarat di tanah serangan lain pun datang dari Tayuya yang akan menggunakan senjatanya yang berupa sebuah suling. Kemampuan tayuya adalah mampu memanggil Kuchiyose menggunakan sulingnya. Dan lagi seseorang dari tim Naruto menutup celah dengan melancarkan serangan berupa lemparan kunai beruntunnya. Jelas saja, Tayuya harus menghindarinya dan kesulitan untuk menggunakan jutsunya. Pelakunya adalah Neji sang jenius Hyuga. Di saat-saat kritis, sang mimpin dari penculik mengeluarkan serangan aneh berupa panah yang siap membidik para anggota penyelamat. Di saat itu lah pemimpin dari tim penyelamat bertindak. Dia melempar empat buah kunai yang sudah diikatkan kertas peledak ke arah keempat penculik. Namun Jirobu menahan serangan berbahaya itu dengan doton miliknya. Tanah tiba-tiba muncul dan membentuk benteng yang melindungi para Shinobi Oto.

-DUAR-

Ledakan itu cukup besar hingga menciptakan kepulan asap dari tanah yang melindungi para penculik.

"Waw, kunai itu benar-benar berbeda" ucap Kiba setelah keempatnya berkumpul.

"Lumayan, Naruto" Kini Shikamaru yang memuji.

"Biasa saja, hahaha" Naruto yang dipuji melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala dan terus tertawa.

"Tetaplah fokus teman-teman! Musuh kita ada di depan"

"Tidak usah kaku begitu Neji, mungkin saja mereka sudah kalah kan?" Kiba meraih pundak kanan Neji dan bersandar di sana.

"Kiba benar, Siapa yang akan selamat dari ledakan sebesar itu? Hahaha" Shikamaru ikut melakukan hal sama di pundak Neji yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Tanah bergetar di sekeliling mereka. Tanah dibelakang terangkat membentuk benteng setengah lingkaran dan dengan cepat mengurung mereka. Cepatnya kejadian itu membuat tim penyelamat tidak mampu menghindar di dalamnya.

"Hei apa-apaan ini?" teriak Kiba.

"Hahaha, kalian terlalu percaya diri bocah" Suara itu berasal dari luar kubah. Dia adalah Jirobu.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam jutsuku, bocah tengik? Aku akan menyerap semua cakra kalian" ucapnya lagi.

Di dalam kubah para anggota tim terlihat panik, terutama Kiba yang tidak mau diam.

"Shikamaru bagaimana ini? Mereka belum kalah" tanyanya.

"Tenanglah! Dari yang terdengar, dia hanya sendiri. Ada kemungkinan anggota yang lain telah kalah. Jika kita bisa berhasil keluar, akan mudah bagi kita untuk mengalahkannya" Shikamaru duduk dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berpikir dengan tenang.

"Oh, kalian mengira kami selemah itu? Hahaha, baiklah aku tidak tahan untuk memberitahu kalian bocah lemah. Ketiga temanku sudah pergi sejak ledakan tadi terjadi. Cukup aku saja yang menghadapi bocah lemah seperti kalian. Aku akan memakan semua cakra kalian. Hahaha" Tawa Jirobu begitu besar hingga terdengar sampai pada ketiga temannya.

"Sepertinya dia bersenang-senang?" ucap Tayuya yang tengah melompat di depan anggota lainnya.

"Seharusnya kita bermain-main dulu dengan mereka" Sakon tampak membungkukkan badannya lesu karena tidak bisa menghibur diri dengan para ninja yang dianggap mainannya.

"Keberhasilan misi kita lah yang paling penting" Sang ketua tim ikut berbicara. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah menjadi serius.

"Lagi pula, aku merasa ada yang aneh" Kata-kata ketua itu membuat kedua anggotanya mengerutkan alis mereka bingung.

Tidak berselang lama setelah berbicara akan firasatnya, dia dan kedua anggotanya dikejutkan dengan penampakan empat orang bocah yang sedang berdiri di atas dahan sebuah pohon sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Hal itu sontak membuat mereka berhenti pada sebuah dahan pohon yang berbeda.

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga" ucap bocah berambut nanas yang sedang bersandar pada pohon dan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku.

Salah satu bocah yang berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya lalu menguap "Kalian lama sekali, apa ada hal yang mengganggu perjalanan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup dengan bercandanya" Bocah rambut panjang itu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ayolah, kau bicara seperti itu dengan gaya berdiri yang sombong, Neji" ucap Kiba yang diikuti tawa dari anggota yang lain.

"Kalian" Tayuya merasa geram dengan tingkah empat bocah di depannya.

Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji dan Kiba.

"Hei,hei. Bukankah para bocah itu menipu kita?" ucap Sakon dengan diselingi tawa saat berbicara.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Sakon. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Tayuya geram.

"Kalau hal itu mana aku tahu" jawab Sakon dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada.

"Biarkan aku yang menjawab" Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

Ketiga penculik menatap tajam pada bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

"Emmm, sebelum itu apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan tiga pohon tempat kalian berdiri?" lanjutnya. Mendengar itu, sontak mereka merasakan hal janggal dan melirik ke batang utama pohon.

"I-ini" "Brengsek" ucap Kidomaru dan Tayuya bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakon hanya tertawa dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"A-aku tidak bisa bergerak" Tayuya kembali berbicara.

Muncullah tiga bunshin Shikamaru dari pohon yang ketiga penculik itu singgahi. Bocah Nara itu sudah menjerat mereka dengan jutsu kagemane khas Klannya. Di saat genting seperti ini, Kidomaru masih tetap tenang dan mampu berpikir jernih.

"Kalian cukup hebat menyiapkan jebakan ini. Aneh juga melihat Klan Nara menggunakan Kagebunshin. Jadi keempat bocah tadi juga hanya bunshin?" ucap sang ketua.

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Naruto yang melompat ke pohon yang berada di belakang Kidomaru. Hal ini dikuti oleh Neji dan Kiba yang juga melompat ke pohon di belakang Sakon dan Tayuya.

"Keempat orang tadi hanya kagebunshin miliknya" tunjuk Neji pada Naruto.

"Dan akting menirunya benar-benar buruk, hahaha" timpal Kiba.

Sedangkan Shikamaru bergerak untuk mengambil tong yang tengah didendong oleh Kidomaru.

"Aku pinjam tong ini ya paman? Dan tolong jangan remehkan Klan Nara!" ucap Shikamaru bersamaan dengan tangannya meraih tong itu.

Saat keempat anggota tim penyelamat akan pergi Kidomaru kembali berbicara "Jika mereka hanya bunshin, mereka pasti sudah menghilang sekarang. Itu artinya kalian akan kembali berhadapan dengan Jirobu yang sedang menuju ke sini"

Ucapan itu menghentikan gerakan Naruto dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Soal itu aku tidak yakin" Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu. Terdengar ledakan besar dari arah Jirobu berada. Tentu saja hal ini membuat ketiga Shinobi oto semakin bingung.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, ada satu lagi anggota kami di sana" lanjut Naruto.

Ditempat Jirobu, terlihat Choji dengan tangannya yang membesar berhasil memukul telak Jirobu tepat di bagian punggung. Pukulan yang diperkuat dengan pil milik klan Akamici berwarna hijau itu membuat Jirobu terdorong hingga menembus kubah miliknya sendiri.

"Hoi, Naruto! Maaf lama. Aku harus menghabiskan keripik kentangku dulu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Choji dari depan lubang di kubah tanah itu.

Kembali ke tempat Kidomaru. Saat ini sang ketua benar-benar marah besar pada kelima bocah yang sudah berhasil menipu mereka.

"Kalian akan aku siksa, bocah nakal" geramnya.

"Sebelum itu, cobalah untuk selamat dari ledakan selanjutnya, Jaa ne" ucap Naruto sebelum kembali melompat untuk menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan area itu.

Di bawak kaki masing-masing ketiga Shinobi oto itu telah terpasang kertas peledak. Pelakunya tentu saja Neji, Kiba dan Naruto. Kertas itu mulai menyala dan siap untuk meledak.

"Awas kalian, bocah" ucap Kidomaru sebelum ledakan besar kembali terjadi.

-DUAARRR-

Saat Naruto berhasil menyusul ketiga temannya untuk kembali ke tempat Choji, tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya mendekat. Dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat sebuah panah emas melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah dirinya dan Kiba.

"Sial" gumam si pirang.

Dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto mendorong Kiba dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghindari serangan mematikan itu, hingga membuat panah itu hanya melesat melewati mereka berdua. Serangan susulan pun datang, seorang raksasa berlari dengan pemukul di tangannya menyerang dua anggota tim yang lain. Pemukul itu diayunkannya ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di atas dahan dan belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan Shuriken peledak dari sarung tangannya dan melemparnya ke arak kaki sang raksasa. Shuriken itu menancap dan meledak, menyebabkan raksasa itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat pukulannya meleset dari target. Tidak berhenti di sana ternyata Sakon melompat ke arah Shikamaru dan Neji. Dia melancarkan tendangannya pada Neji, namun masih mampu ditahan oleh si pemilik Byakugan. Tidak disangka ada kaki kedua yang menyerangnya hingga membuat Neji tidak sempat bereaksi mengakibatkan dirinya terkena telak tendangan itu di area perut dan membuatnya terlempar. Hal serupa terjadi pada Shikamaru, dia berhasil diserang dan membuat genggamannya terlepas dari tong yang sejak tadi dia pertahankan dengan susah payah. Tong itu terjatuh yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Kidomaru.

"Aku ambil kembali tong-nya, bocah nakal" ucapnya.

Naruto terjatuh tidak jauh dari Kiba, di atas mereka berdiri Tayuya yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji terlempar cukup jauh, namun mereka masih bisa melihat seorang Sakon yang juga berdiri di atas pohon dengan penampilan yang lagi-lagi berbeda.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Shinobi dari Otogakure! Karena jika kami serius, kalian bisa terbunuh, bocah nakal" Kidomaru tidak hanya berubah secara penampilan, namun juga sifatnya yang ikut berubah.

Ketiga anggota penculik itu telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi tanda hitam seperti tato. Inilah yang sering disebut dengan tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru.

Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu, dia mengkhawatirkan Choji yang berada sendirian dengan musuh yang dianggap telah kalah. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari arah tersebut.

-AAAAARRRRGG-

"Cho-choji" ucap keempat Shinobi tim penyelamat bersamaan.

Senyuman jahat itu terukir di bibir para penculik dan geraman kesal menahan amarah terlukis di wajah para anggota tim penyelamat.

TBC

Author note :"Ya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Semoga mereka bisa selamat. Amin"

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Hinata dan Tim 7

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu, dia mengkhawatirkan Choji yang berada sendirian dengan musuh yang dianggap telah kalah. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari arah tersebut.

-AAAAARRRRGG-

"Cho-choji" ucap keempat Shinobi tim penyelamat bersamaan.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian membuat masalah dengan kami. Bocah kecil seperti kalian seharusnya bermain kunai mainan saja di rumah!" Kidomaru kembali menggendong tong yang telah dia rebut dipunggungnya.

"AWAS KAU!" Shikamaru yang merasa terprovokasi, berlari ke arah Kidomaru untuk menyerang. Namun, di sana telah siap Tayuya untuk menghalanginya dengan kembali memanggil raksasa dan balik menyerang Shikamaru. Tongkat pemukul itu melesat mengarah pemuda Nara, beruntung Shikamaru berhasil menghindar. Namun tanpa Dia Sadari, raksasa lain muncul lalu menendangnya dari arah berbeda dan membuatnya terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

"S-sial" Neji berusaha mendekat dan menolong temannya yang terkena serangan. Kali ini Sakon lah yang coba menghalangi aksi Neji. Tanpa membuang waktu, Si jenius Hyuga langsung melancarkan serangan demi serangan ke arah Sakon dengan Taijutsunya.

"Gerakan yang bagus" komentar Sakon di sela menghindari serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"BERISIK DAN MATILAH!" teriak Neji. Dia menemukan celah untuk memukul area terbuka dari pertahanan Sakon. Ketika pukulannya hampir mengenai wajah musuhnya, tiba-tiba muncul tangan lain dari tubuh Sakon dan menangkap tangan Neji. Yang semakin membuat terkejut adalah munculnya kepala dari belakang leher Sakon.

"A-apa?" ucap Neji tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau hampir terkena pukulan dari bocah ini, Sakon" ucap kepala yang baru muncul itu.

"Ya, tapi aku tahu kau akan menangkapnya, Udon" jawab Sakon dengan tersenyum.

"K-Kalian–" Sebelum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Neji telah dipukul di bagian perut oleh Sakon.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehanmu, bocah" Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji ditendang hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Tubuh Neji mendarat hanya beberapa meter di samping Shikamaru yang masih mencoba kembali berdiri namun Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit untuk digerakan.

"Bisa gawat jika berakhir sekarang" Melihat teman-temannya telah dihajar, Kiba menjadi tidak sabaran dan berlari menerjang Sakon yang tengah berdiri dua puluh meter dari posisinya. Dia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencermati situasi yang ada.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto. Dia berniat mengejar Kiba, namun saat itu dia melihat Kidomaru yang bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah Kiba.

"SIAL" teriaknya lagi.

Kidomaru sudah melepaskan serangannya. Kiba yang terlalu fokus pada Sakon tidak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya.

-Poof-

Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai dari Magnetic Shuriken Glove-nya. Dia memfokuskan cakra di tangan untuk memutar Shuriken yang kini melayang dipunggung tangannya. Matanya fokus menatap panah yang tengah menuju ke arah Kiba. Semua kejadian itu bagaikan gerakan lambat di matanya. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja, nyawa temannya lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

'Aku mohon sempatlah' Bersamaan dengan saat dia mengatakan hal itu. tangannya dengan cepat melempar Shuriken yang sudah berputar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Shuriken itu melesat melewati beberapa pohon bahkan meninggalkan goresan di sana. Hingga akhirnya Shuriken dan panah itu beradu di udara.

 **-TRAAANNGGG-**

Suara benturan itu terdengar keras hingga membuat Shinobi yang ada di sana menengok ke arah suara termasuk Kiba. Dia melihat panah itu kini berbelok dan melesat hanya beberapa puluh centi saja di sampingnya. Dia sadar siapa yang telah melakukan itu. matanya beralih ke arah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah" ucap Naruto pelan.

"NARUTO" Saat kiba berteriak, Naruto menyadari sesuatu tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

 **-JLEB-**

Sebuah panah menembus pundak kanan Naruto lalu menerbangkannya hingga panah itu menancap di sebuah pohon dan membawa Naruto bersamanya. Darah mengalir dari luka yang didapat oleh Naruto.

Kiba yang teralihkan oleh kejadian itu, tidak menyadari bahwa Sakon sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Saat dia berbalik, tendangan lutut dari Shinobi berambut putih itu telak mengenai perutnya. Serangan itu cukup membuat Kiba sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sakon menjambak rambut Kiba dan menariknya ke atas. Lagi, tendangan keras mendarat di perut Kiba hingga membuatnya terlempar ke arah Naruto.

Tidak lama berselang giliran tubuh Neji dan Shikamaru yang terbang dan mendarat di dekat kedua temanya. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Tayuya dengan kedua raksasanya. Keadaan diperparah saat Ketiga Shinobi penyelamat di jerat oleh sebuah jaring yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Dia adalah Kidomaru, dia mampu memanipulasi cakra dan menghasilkan jaring kuat dari mulutnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kami akan menyiksa kalian, bocah nakal" ucap Kidomaru yang telah mengeluarkan empat senjata berbentuk boomerang berwarna emas.

"Sayang harus berakhir sekarang. Padahal aku ingin bermain lebih lama lagi" keluh Sakon yang mendarat di samping kanan Kidomaru.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bodoh" Tayuya juga mendarat di sana sesaat kemudian.

"Sekarang sudah berakhir, matilah dengan tenang bocah-bocah tengik!" Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Kidomaru melepar keempat senjatanya ke arah para Shinobi penyelamat. Shikamaru, Kiba ataupun Neji tidak mampu bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari jaring yang mengikat mereka dengan kuat. Sementara Naruto masih memegang panah yang menenbus bahu kanannya sambil tersenyum. Benar, Naruto tersenyum di saat keempat boomerang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka berempat. Hal itu karena-

"Hakkesho Kaiten"

 **-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-TRANG-**

"Maaf kami lama Naruto" ucap Neji yang muncul dengan Byakugan aktif pada matanya dan mementahkan serangan itu.

"Hahaha, Kau berantakan sekali" Kiba tengah berdiri di dahan pohon tempat Naruto tertancap.

"Masalah di sana sudah beres. Benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yang muncul dari balik pohon yang sama.

Ketiga Shinobi Otogakure yang berdiri cukup jauh kembali harus merasa bingung dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Tayuya dengan geram.

Tidak mengindahkan lawannya Neji mengalirkan cakra pada tangannya lalu memotong jaring yang menjerat ketiga Shinobi yang mirip dengannya dan kedua temannya.

 **-Poof- Poof- Poof-**

Setelah terlepas ketiga Shinobi itu berubah menjadi Naruto. Ketiga Naruto itu meregangkan tubuhnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

 **-Poof-**

Dan Naruto yang tertancap sebuah panah pun akhirnya menghilang.

"Bunshin? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kidomaru yang ikut merasa geram.

"Kalian belum mengerti juga ya? Dengan alat Naruto, dia bisa mempertahankan bunshinnya lebih lama dan tentu saja lebih tahan pukul, hahaha. Oh iya, sejak pertama memang kami lah yang asli" ucap Kiba sambil melompat lalu mendarat di samping teman-temannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH SIALAN?" Tayuya yang tidak tahan kembali berteriak.

"Cih, tante-tante ini berisik sekali" kali ini Shikamaru yang berkomentar.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Tayuya lagi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kalian hanya melawan bunshin selama kami mengeroyok satu orang dari kalian. Itu jelas lebih mudah daripada harus melawan kalian berempat secara bersamaan" jelas Shikamaru.

Sakon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar "Kalian dengar? Mereka bilang telah mengalahkan Jirobu, hahaha".

"I-itu tidak mungkin, kami jelas mendengar teman kalian berteriak" timpal wanita satu-satunya di sana.

"Ah, itu karena keripik kentangnya sudah habis kami makan. Kalian tahu? diserap cakra cukup membuat kami lapar, hahaha" kelakar Kiba.

 **-Flashback on-**

Sesaat setelah Choji berhasil memukul Jirobu.

"Hoi, Naruto! Maaf lama. Aku harus menghabiskan keripik kentangku dulu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Choji dari depan lubang di kubah tanah itu.

"Lanjutkan ke rencana selanjutnya!" perintah Naruto Setelah mengangguk atas pertanyaan Choji. Choji pun beranjak menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arah terlemparnya Jirobu. Sedangkan Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kubah tanah itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu.

Saat sampai, Choji melihat Jirobu yang masih bisa berdiri setelah mendapat serangan darinya. Matanya menatap geram ke arah tim penyelamat.

"Kalian" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Choji bantu aku!" pinta Kiba.

Choji membentuk segel tangan lalu merubah tangannya menjadi lebih besar berkali-kali lipat. Setelah selesai, Kiba melompat ke telapak tangan Choji lalu Shinobi bertubuh besar itu bersiap melempar Kiba dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Kombinasi Inu-cho, Luncurkan" teriak Choji sambil melempar Kiba ke arah Jirobu.

Setelah berada di udara Kiba memutar tubuhnya hingga putaran penuh dan membentuk sebuah bor besar yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Gatsuga" teriak Kiba.

Serangan kombinasi itu melesat lurus layaknya laser yang ditembakan.

Jirobu yang sudah bersiap menghadapi serangan itu bermaksud untuk menangkapnya.

 **-DUAARR-**

Adu kekuatan pun terjadi saat keduanya bertabrakan. Jirobu dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan putaran Kiba. Tapi sayang, Kekuatan yang dihasikan oleh dua kekuatan itu berhasil mengunggulinya. Saat tubuh Jirobu mulai terdorong, Kiba mengubah arah serangannya menuju ke atas. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jirobu sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan pada akhirnya terbang ke atas hingga belasan meter. Di saat bersamaan Kiba yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Jirobu berhasil mendarat di dahan pohon.

"Saat kau melayang seperti itu, kau adalah sasaran empuk" ucap Kiba sebelum kembali melancarkan jutsunya.

Kiba berhasil melancarkan Tsuga yang merupakan serangan beruntun pada Jirobu selama melayang jatuh di udara. Hingga akhirnya-

"CHOJI!" teriaknya.

Serangan terakhir Kiba membuat Jirobu terlempar ke arah Choji yang bersiap untuk memukul dengan tangan yang masih dalam ukuran besar.

"NEJI" teriak Choji yang memukul tubuh Jirobu dan mengarahkannya kepada nama yang dipanggil.

Di sana Neji juga sudah bersiap dengan mode enam puluh empat pukulannya.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" ucap sang Hyuga. Serangan ini berfokus untuk merusak aliran cakra lawannya.

Serangan kombinasi itu sudah cukup membuat Jirobu babak belur hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali" komentar Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidak mendapat jatah memukul karena dirinya harus menghemat cakra setelah sebelumnya membuat tiga kagebunshin.

"Waw, tadi itu keren sekali. Kita namakan kombinasi Inu-Cho-Hyu, hahaha" Kiba berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di dekat kubah tanah.

"Nama yang jelek. Hei, Choji masukan dia ke dalam Kubah" ucap Naruto. Choji menurutinya, dia membawa masuk Jirobu yang sudah diikat ke dalam kubah tanah.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau serahkan saja urusan di sini padaku dan Choji. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga segera membantu bunshinku!" ucap Naruto sambil merapalkan beberapa segel tangan lalu menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada dinding kubah. Sesaat kemudian tanah di sekitar kubah yang berlubang mulai bergerak dan menutup.

'Dia menggunakan Doton?' batin Shikamaru, hingga akhirnya dia sedikit mempunyai bayangan dengan rencana Naruto dan memutuskan untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada Si bocah Uzumaki.

"Ayo teman-teman!" ajak Shikamaru sambil berjalan dan diikuti Neji dan Kiba.

"Aku lapar, sebaiknya aku makan dulu" ucap Choji sambil membuka tasnya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja ketiga Shinobi yang sedang berjalan menjauh segera mempercepat langkahnya lalu meloncat ke atas dahan pohon dan menghilang di baliknya.

 **-Flashback off-**

Kali ini Naruto lah yang bersiap untuk angkat bicara "Bahkan teman kalian itu cukup berguna untukku" ucapnya saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ketiga bunshin Naruto yang tadinya terluka kembali pulih seperti semula. Bahkan mereka memancarkan cakra di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tentu itu merupakan kejutan tambahan bagi Shinobi Oto.

"Jadi memang itu tujuanmu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benar, diriku yang berada di sana telah menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengan si gendut. Saat ini dia tidak lebih dari cadangan cakra kami bertiga" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"K-kau?" gagap Kidomaru.

"Apa kalian ingin mendengar kejutan lainnya?" lanjut Naruto.

 **-Poof-**

Tong yang digendong Kidomaru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor anjing putih. Anjing itu melompat dengan menggunakan punggung Kidomaru sebagai pijakannya. Dia berputar kencang di udara membentuk bor kecil lalu terbang ke arah tim penyelamat. Kiba menangkap sang anjing dan mengusap-usapnya manja.

"Kerja bagus Akamaru. Kalung yang kau gunakan benar-benar berguna" puji Kiba. Anjing itu memang Akamaru yang menyamar menjadi tong. Bagaimana hal itu bisa dilakukannya? Tentu saja dengan alat pemberian dari Naruto berupa kalung yang mampu memberi cakra tambahan kepada Akamaru. Hingga Anjing milik Kiba itu mampu mempertahankan Henge-nya lebih lama dan yang terpenting mampu membuat Shinobi Oto tertipu karenanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya tayuya.

"Apa untungnya menjelaskan strategi kami pada kalian, para penculik?" Salah satu bunshin Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada meledek.

"APA? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SAAT INI JUGA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENJELASKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI" Tayuya kembali berteriak memuntahkan ketidak sabarannya.

"Tidak dijelaskan pun kalian akan tetap membunuh kami" jawab bunshin yang lain.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tayuya hendak melancarkan serangannya pada Naruto, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Huft, merepotkan" Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, dia melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak akan percaya jika tidak mengalaminya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto malah jauh lebih maju daripada dirinya. Hal itu dapat dia simpulkan berawal dari saat itu-

 **-Flashback on-**

Saat membahas Strategi di tempat Istirahat tim penyelamat.

"Dengar! Setelah kita berhasil memisah salah satu dari mereka, saat itulah kita menyiapkan jebakannya" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana kita yakin mereka akan meninggalkan satu anggotanya untuk melawan Kita?" sela Kiba.

"Karena mereka meremehkan kita" Shikamaru yang tengah memisahkan diri sekitar dua meter dari tim melontarkan jawabannya. Dia sudah tahu semua ide yang Naruto miliki saat keduanya terlibat perbincangan panjang sebelumnya.

"Tepat seperti yang Shikamaru katakan" Naruto mengiyakan.

"Jadi bagaimana cara menjebak mereka?" Kali ini sang Hyuga bertanya.

"Sementara kalian melawan satu anggota musuh, para bunshinku akan membuat sebuah area yang memudahkan bunshin Shikamaru untuk menjerat mereka dengan jurus bayangannya. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya apakah Shikamaru bisa membuat Kagebunshin? Alat ini lah jawabannya" Naruto menunjukan sebuah jam tangan digital dengan lapisan logam hitam di atasnya.

"Jam tangan ini bisa menyimpan dan menyalurkan cakra pada penggunanya. Dalam keadaan terisi penuh, jam ini mampu menyimpan cakra yang cukup untuk melakukan beberapa jutsu tingkat A. Artinya, Shikamaru tidak perlu menggunakan banyak cakranya sendiri untuk membuat kagebunshin dan kagemane untuk menahan musuh. Dengan begitu kita mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk melumpuhkan musuh dan merebut Sasuke. Walaupun belum jelas Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti apa nanti. Apakah dia memang sedang diculik atau dia malah sengaja bersama para penculik itu" lanjut Naruto.

Choji yang terkesima melontarkan pertanyaannya "Apa kau yang menciptakan ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Naruto sudah berubah sekarang" timpal Kiba.

Hal ini hanya dibalas senyuman dan helaan nafas oleh Naruto. "Aku mohon, jangan ceritakan ini pada orang dewasa" pintanya.

Saat Neji ingin bertanya apa sebabnya, Shikamaru memotong dan menjelaskan kelanjutan rencananya "Yang terpenting, setelah Bunshin Naruto merebut Sasuke, Akamaru yang bersembunyi di tempat yang akan dilewatinya berubah menggunakan henge untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan mengecoh musuh. Bunshin Naruto akan membawa Akamaru kembali ke dekat tempat Choji dan memancing musuh juga menahannya di sana. Sementara Naruto yang asli membawa kembali Sasuke kembali ke Konoha".

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang asli? Bukan begitu rencananya. Bunshinku yang akan membawa kembali Sasuke, sementara aku akan bertarung bersama kalian menahan musuh selama mungkin" Naruto menatap heran ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak yakin bunshinmu akan dengan mudah lolos dari sana. Jika keadaan memburuk hingga mengancam tubuhmu yang asli, bunshinmu yang membawa Sasuke bisa saja menghilang di tengah jalan. Semua yang kita lakukan akan jadi sia-sia dan misi ini akan gagal"

Semua anggota ikut berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Mereka mengangguk sebagai tanda memahami hal itu. mau tidak mau, Naruto ikut berdiri dan menyetujui perubahan rencana itu.

"Jika musuh bisa meninggalkan satu orang anggotanya untuk keberhasilan misi, maka kita bisa meninggalkan keempat anggota tim untuk membiarkan satu anggota lainnya lolos. Keberhasilan misi adalah hal yang paling utama di sini" Shikamaru melanjutkan.

 **-Flashback off-**

'Benar, ini demi keberhasilan srategi yang sudah kau buat, Naruto' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah berada di samping ketiga Bunshin Naruto, dengan percaya diri pemuda Nara itu memprovokasi musuh di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Yang pasti, anggota terpenting kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa dengan membawa Sasuke. Dan kami di sini untuk menahan kalian selama mungkin untuk keberhasilannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum bersama Shikamaru.

"Yosh! Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja akan kita mulai" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Waw, kata-katamu keren Shikamaru" puji Kiba dan disambut pula oleh gonggongan Akamaru.

"Satu ketua tim jenius, tiga bunshin yang sulit diprediksi dan dua hewan buas menjadi rekan bertarungku sekarang. Tidak buruk" ucap sang Hyuga.

Senyum bersemangat tergambar jelas dari seluruh anggota tim penyelamat. Sedangkan wajah kesal tengah ditunjukan oleh para Shinobi Otogakure.

Di tempat lain, seorang Shinobi berambut kuning tengah melompat dari dahan ke dahan dengan membawa sebuah tong di punggungnya. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang asli. Dia yang sejak awal bersembunyi bersama Akamaru dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menukar tong yang berisi Sasuke. Dia kini telah berhasil menjauh dari para penculik.

Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin tersenyum.

"Aku percaya pada kalian, teman-teman. Kita pasti berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Dan satu kilometer dari sana seseorang berambut putih dengan tato berupa dua titik di keningnya tengah mendekat.

 **-TBC-**

Sekilas info...

Saya coba memberi penjelasan tentang alat dan jutsu-jutsu yang digunakan di chapter ini. Siapa tahu ada yang lupa atau mungkin juga belum tahu.

*Jam Cakra

Jam ini Naruto ciptakan dengan baterai khusus yang mampu menyimpan cakra dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Fungsi sebenarnya adalah untuk menjadi cadangan cakra ketika menggunakan jutsu yang membutuhkan segel tangan dan bisa juga digunakan untuk memulihkan cakra penggunanya. Namun ada fungsi tambahan yang didapat ketika pengguna Jam menggunakan jutsu Kagebunshin. Jam cakra ini secara tidak langsung terhubung satu sama lain. Dengan demikian, pengguna Asli atau salah satu bunshin bisa menyalurkan cakra pada jam yang digunakan oleh bunshinnya yang lain. Jam cakra ini juga membuat bunshin lebih tahan terhadap pukulan atau serangan. Jadi selama cakra di dalamnya masih ada, seorang bunshin kemungkinan besar tidak menghilang. Dalam kasus Naruto, dia bukannya mengcopy jutsu menyerap cakra Jirobu melainkan menggunakan tekniknya sendiri dengan menggunakan konsep jam cakra ini. Artinya dia menyerap cakra Jirobu dan mengirimnya pada bunshin yang lain.

*Gatsuga

Serangan berupa putaran bor besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jutsu ini cukup kuat hingga bisa digunakan untuk menggali batu yang keras. Bisa digunakan sendiri atau berdua bersama partner anjingnya. Bukan bergabung loh ya, itu jutsu yang berbeda.

*Tsuga

Hampir sama dengan Gatsuga. Hanya saja serangan ini ditujukan untuk melakukan serangan beruntun.

*Hakke Rokujuyon Sho

Teknik 64 pukulan Suci menggunakan Juken (Pukulan telapak tangan) yang bertujuan untuk merusak aliran cakra pada tubuh lawan. Dalam anime, sebelum melancarkan jutsu ini biasanya akan terlihat lambang Yin dan Yang di sekitar kaki pengguna.

*Hakkesho Kaiten

Teknik pertahanan dengan memutar tubuh hingga menciptakan kubah cakra. Teknik ini mampu menahan serangan musuh yang berupa benda padat.

Sebenarnya banyak jutsu atau teknik baru yang diciptakan, tapi hal yang sulit itu memberi nama jepang pada jutsunya. Jadi,mungkin nanti bakal ada jutsu atau teknik yang menggunakan nama dalam bahasa inggris.

Oke begitulah! Semoga membantu. Dan jika ada yang dirasa kurang tepat dari penjelasan jutsu di atas silahkan sampaikan di Review! Atau PM juga boleh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Hinata dan Tim 7

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **Ringkasan Arc, takut lupa HaHaHa (udah lama sangat ini)**

Naruto dan keempat temannya mencoba membawa kembali Sasuke yang telah diculik oleh Ninja dari desa Otogakure. Kini mereka dihadapkan pada ketiga musuh lain setelah sebelumnya telah berhasil mengalahkan salahsatu musuh yang bernama Jirobu.

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

'Benar, ini demi keberhasilan srategi yang sudah kau buat, Naruto' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah berada di samping ketiga Bunshin Naruto, dengan percaya diri pemuda Nara itu memprovokasi musuh di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Yang jelas, anggota terpenting kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa dengan membawa Sasuke. Dan kami di sini untuk menahan kalian selama mungkin untuk keberhasilannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum bersama Shikamaru.

"Yosh! Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja akan kita mulai" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Senyum bersemangat tergambar jelas dari seluruh anggota tim penyelamat. Sedangkan wajah kesal tengah ditunjukan oleh para Shinobi Otogakure.

 **ENJOY**

Tim penyelamat Sasuke kini bersiap menghadapi pertarungan sesungguhnya dengan para penculik yang tersisa. Berbeda halnya dengan tim penyelamat, para penculik merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Mereka merasa dipermainkan oleh musuh di hadapan mereka. Apalagi musuh yang mereka hadapi kali ini hanya sebatas anak-anak.

Para penculik ingin membalaskan dendam mereka dengan keji kepada para bocah dihadapan mereka. Untunglah ada pemimpin mereka yang masih mementingkan keberhasilan misi daripada balas dendam. Kidomaru sang pemimpin, memerintahkan anggotanya untuk membiarkan anak-anak di depan mereka dan fokus mengejar Naruto yang membawa lari Sasuke.

Kidomaru merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi kedua temannya yang hendak menyerang. "Cukup! Tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Temukan anak pirang yang membawa Sasuke dan segera kembali ke markas. Itu misi Kita" Ucapnya. Merekapun langsung bergerak menjauh dan mengacuhkan musuh di belakang mereka.

Shikamaru sebagai ketua tim penyelamat, mengkomando timnya untuk bergerak mengikuti dan menghadang tim penculik. Pergerakan ketiga musuh sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan mereka cukup jauh di belakang.

Saat melopat di dahan pohon, Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba. Tanpa harus bertanya Kiba mengerti harus melakukan apa.

"Akamaru!" panggilnya pada anjing di atas kepalanya sambil melempar pil merah ke arah mulut si anjing.

Akamaru yang memakan pil itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Henge" ucap Kiba sambil membentuk segel tangan. Berubahlah Akamaru menjadi seorang Kiba yang kini berada disampingnya. Kedua Kiba itu sedikit bejongkok dan memposisikan tangannya membentuk gaya cakaran yang saling mengarah ke arah tubuh orang disampingnya. Tak berselang lama Bunshin Naruto tadi melompat dan berdiri di antara tangan Kedua orang Kiba.

" _GATSUGA COMBO_ " teriak Kiba sambil melemparkan Naruto yang berada di atas tangannya dan Akamaru. Kekuatan tolakan dari jutsu Kiba membuat Naruto melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dua buah Shuriken Naruto munculkan dan berputar cepat di masing-masing punggung tangannya. Dia melempar keduanya ke arah tiga orang musuh tidak jauh darinya.

" _Shuriken Kagebunshin_ " Naruto membentuk segel Kagebunshin dengan tangannya.

Kedua Shuriken yang tengah terbang tiba-tiba bertambah banyak dalam sekejap hingga berjumlah ratusan.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Tayuya langsung bertindak dengan memanggil raksasa sebagai tameng. Ratusan Shuriken menghujam deras ke tubuh sang raksasa hingga mampu mendorongnya ke arah belakang. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat ketiga ninja penculik itu berpencar untuk menghindari tubuh raksasa yang jatuh mengarah mereka.

Kidomaru yang melompat ke arah yang sama dengan Sakon memerintahkan temannya itu untuk menghentikan para ninja Konoha yang direspon oleh Sakon dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu 'Mau bagaimana lagi' pikirnya. Kidomaru melompat menghampiri Tayuya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakon.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan" Bunshin Naruto yang berhasil mendarat di sebuah pohon setelah melakukan serangan tadi, melihat kedua musuhnya yang mencoba lari tersebut dan langsung melompat untuk menyusul. Namun tanpa disadari Sakon sudah berada disampingnya untuk menyerang. Dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Sesaat sebelum tangannya bertemu dengan Pipi Naruto, Dia terpental menjauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon karena terkena serangan jutsu _Gatsuga_ milik Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Bisa apa Kau tanpa aku, Naruto?" ucap Kiba sombong ketika mendarat tepat di samping Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang penolongku Akamaru" balas Naruto tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Kiba.

"AKU YANG MENOLONGMU, BOCAH DUREN!" Hardik Kiba tidak terima dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

Di tengah perselisihannya dengan Kiba, Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba namun tidak berhenti melainkan terus bergerak kedepan mengejar kedua musuh yang melarikan diri. Keduanya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggukan sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto dan Kiba bertugas untuk membereskan musuh mereka di sini.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dari telinga. Raut mukanya berubah serius dan matanya memandang lurus ke arah musuh yang masih terlihat kesakitan tidak jauh darinya.

"Kiba, Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Musuh ini cukup Kuat" Naruto mengingatkan Kiba dengan nada yang datar.

Sekejap raut wajah Kiba ikut berubah "Sejujurnya saja, aku hanya mencoba menghilangkan takut dengan bertidak bodoh" Kiba melihat kedua tangannya "Kau lihat kedua tanganku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar" lanjutnya. Mata Kiba menatap ke arah Akamaru yang ternyata sudah kembali berubah menjadi seekor anjing yang menggonggong menyemangati sebagai respon terhadap percakapan kedua bocah di sampingnya.

Di depan sana Sakon mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Bocah Sialan" ucap Sakon geram. Makian itu membuat Ketiga musuhnya kembali fokus padanya.

"Aku akan mencincang kalian, bocah-bocah tengik" lanjutnya menghardik. Saat itu muncul satu kepala Lagi di samping bahunya.

"Kau lengah, Sakon" ucap Kepala itu.

"Urusai Ukon" balas Sakon.

Kiba yang melihat fenomena itu melotot tidak percaya "H-hei, itu apa, Naruto? Ada kepala muncul di bahunya" respon Kiba dengan terbata-bata. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar. Dia menerawang jauh ke kejadian sebelumnya ketika dia menyamar menjadi Neji dan melakukan serangan kepada Sakon. Ada keganjilan di sana, dia yang seharusnya mendaratkan serangan telak namun ada sesuatu menghalanginya. Kini dia yakin inilah jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakon melopat menerjang ke arah mereka dan mencoba memukul Kiba. Naruto masih bisa menolong dengan mendorong Kiba, dia menangkap tangan Sakon yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul dan mencoba meninju wajah Sakon dengan tangan kirinya. Sayang tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Ukon. Kiba ikut menyerang dengan mencoba menedang ke arah perut Sakon saat keadaannya sedang melayang, namun kini Sebuah tangan muncul dan menangkap kaki Kiba.

"Akan ku patahkan Kakimu bocah" ucap Sakon Sambil berancang-ancang memukul kaki Kiba.

Naruto yang masih ditahan tangannya tentu tidak bisa menolong Kiba. Untunglah Akamaru datang menolong Kiba dengan jutsu Air kencingnya yang tepat mengenai wajah Sakon dan Ukon, membuat mereka melepaskan Naruto dan Kiba karena merasakan jijik yang amat sangat pada kencing tersebut.

"Kiba, ikuti aku!" perintah Naruto yang meloncat menjauh. Tentu saja hal itu dituruti oleh Kiba dan Akamaru.

"JANGAN LARI!" Sakon mengejar sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Ω

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Kidomaru dan Tayuya yang tengah melompat diantara dahan pohon dikagetkan dengan sebuah ledakan tepat di pohon yang mereka pijak. Tidak berhenti di sana, ketika mereka mencoba menghindar , lagi- lagi ledakan terjadi di pohon tempat mereka mendarat. Tidak pernah disangka oleh seorang Kidomaru, jalan yang dia dan Tayuya akan lewati ternyata terdapat jebakan yang telah dipasang oleh Naruto asli. Hal ini membuat mereka terhenti dan berhasil disusul oleh Shikamaru, Neji dan kedua bunshin Naruto.

Kidomaru yang tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berusan dengan tim penyelamat dari Konoha, memutuskan untuk mencoba menghentikan musuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan hewan Kuchiyose berbentuk seekor laba-laba raksasa tepat di atas kepala tim penyelamat yang menyerang dengan mengeluarkan ratusan laba-laba kecil. Hal ini membuat para Ninja Konoha sibuk memusnahkan Laba-laba yang jatuh ke arah mereka. Selain serangan laba-laba, dari arah samping muncul puluhan benda emas berbentuk kunai meesat ke arah para tim pengejar. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Tayuya untuk kabur.

Kali ini Neji bergerak cepat menggunakan Hakkesho Kaiten untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Dia menangkis semua kunai itu dengan berputar dan membentuk kubah setengah lingkaran. Tidak hanya mementahkan serangan Kunai, namun jutsu itu mementalkan semua laba-laba yang jatuh. Bunshin Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kemampuan sensoriknya dia mampu menemukan Kidomaru yang bersembunyi. Dengan sunshin miliknya dia bergerak cepat hingga tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Kidomaru diikuti serangan langsung dari sebuah pedang yang dia ayunkan ke arah musuhnya tersebut. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan Kidomaru, namun dia berhasil menangkis serang Naruto dengan menggunakan Kunai emas yang melesat dari mulutnya menuju ke arah Naruto. Untunglah Naruto masih mampu menangkisnya dengan pedang. Disaat Kidomaru ingin menyerang kembali Naruto dengan Kunainya, Neji menerjang ke arahnya dari samping.

"Hakke Kusho" ucapnya sembari menyerang Kidomaru. Serangan Itu membuat tubuh Kidomaru terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

Hal menguntungkan yang didapat dari kejadian itu adalah kedua tindakan yang Neji dan Bunshin Naruto lakukan memberikan kesempatan pada yang lain untuk pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Bunshin Naruto Untuk mengejar Tayuya.

Tidak seberapa jauh setelah Shikamaru dan Bunshin Naruto bergerak mengejar, di tengah jalan ternyata Tayuya berhenti dan menunggu tim penyelamat yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak mengindahkan perintah Kidomaru dan memilih bertarung dengan sisa tim penyelamat.

Tayuya merasa harus memberi pelajaran terhadap musuh yang telah membuat kemarahannya memuncak karena bocah-bocah ini beberapa kali berhasil membodohi timnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini bocah" ucapnya geram.

"Untunglah aku tidak harus direpotkan untuk mengejar tante ini" Shikamaru mendarat di dahan pohon sambil mengorek kupingnya, dan tidak lupa dengan tatapan malasnya.

"KAU MENYEBUTKU APA?" teriak Tayuya.

"Astaga, tidak usah teriak. Tante merepotkan"

"KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR AKU CINCANG ANAK SIALAN" Tayuya mengepal tangannya geram.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru hanya menatap bingung ke arah Shikamaru. 'Apa anak ini tahu kita sedang di situasi yang buruk untuk membuat musuh marah?' pikirnya.

Ω

 **Kiba dan Naruto VS Sakon**

Naruto, Kiba serta Akamaru telah tiba di sebuah area bebatuan di dekat sungai.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kiba.

"Kombinasimu dengan Akamaru akan lebih baik di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Terlalu banyak pohon di sana. Itu akan mengganggu" jelas Naruto. Penjelasan itu dapat diterima oleh Kiba. Diapun merasakan kesulitan untuk menggunakan Gatsuga di hutan.

"Dengar, waktu Kita tidak banyak. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan menghilang, walau terus-menerus menerima cakra dari Bunshinku. Tidak ada cara lain selain langsung menyelesaikan ini dengan cara itu" lanjutnya. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik dibuatnya.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Kau harusnya tahu jika cara itu gagal, Kami bisa saja akan mati" protes Kiba.

"Aku tahu, Tapi tidak ada cara lain Kiba" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan amat keras.

"Tidak! A-aku menolak, maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa Akamaru unt- AAWWW" Ucapan Kiba terpotong ketika Akamaru menggigit tangannya.

"Akamaru? K-kau?" Kiba melihat bimbang ke arah Akamaru. Dia mengerti, Akamaru bermaksud meyakinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Mereka datang" sela Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

Sakon mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka. Penampilannya kini berbeda. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna coklat dan terdapat tanduk di sebelah kanan keningnya, begitupun Udon yang setia di bahunya.

"Ketemu kalian, Anak Nakal" ucapnya sinis.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto mencabut pedang di punggungnya dan berlari menerjang ke arah Sakon. Tangannya yang lain mengambil peledak dari saku Ninjanya. Dia melemparnya ke arah Sakon, lalu muncullah asap mengepul yang begitu banyak di sekitar sakon. Naruto memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan kemampuan sensornya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh.

"Ninpo : Pedang Kesunyian" ucapnya.

Naruto melancarkan serangan pedang bertubi-tubi ke arah Sakon. Serangan itu datang dari segala arah. Kanan, kiri, depan dan juga belakang, serangan Naruto layaknya penjara yang mengurung pergerakan musuh. Sakon berusaha menangkis serangan-serangan Naruto. Namun dengan tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya, membuatnya kesulitan.

Di sisi lain Kiba dan Akamaru tengah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan cakra. Akamaru teah kembali menjadi seorang Kiba. "Astaga si kepala duren itu seenaknya saja. Jika aku sampai mati, aku akan menghantui dia sampai kiamat" gerutu Kiba yang dibalas geraman dari Akamaru di sampingnya. "Iya-iya, astaga. Kau jadi sama cerewetnya, Akamaru"

Ukon mencoba melindungi tubuh Sakon dengan melapisi seluruh tubuh Sakon dengan selnya yang mengkeras. Namun tetap saja serangan Naruto terasa Sakit ditubuhnya. Tangan, Kaki, punggung, perut semuanya mengalami Luka akibat serangan Naruto "Sialan kau, Bocah" ucap Sakon.

"Sakon, ke atas!" perintah ukon dengan memunculkan Kakinya di belakang Kaki Sakon. Dorongan yang dihasilkan menjadi lebih kuat. Hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari kepungan asap yang membumbung tinggi.

"KIBA, SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Sakon dan udon melihat ke arah yang sama. Mereka melihat sesuatu, namun itu bukanlah bocah yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mereka melihat seekor anjing raksasa dengan dua kepala tengah menatap mereka tajam. Gigi-gigi besar kedua kepala anjing itu saling beradu seperti tengah geram.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sakon yang hanya dibalas umpatan oleh Ukon 'inikah yang bocah pirang itu incar?' pikir Ukon.

"Ku kenalkan pada kalian, jutsu baruku. _Jinju Konbi Henge: SOTORO_ " ucap salah satu kepala anjing itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Anjing itu berlari kencang dan melompat ke arah Sakon.

"Rasakan ini. _GAROGA_ " teriak Kiba.

Anjing raksasa itu berputar dan berubah menjadi bor raksasa. Terbang dan menerjang cepat ke arah Sakon. Menubruk tubuh sang musuh yang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Medorongnya menggerus tanah hingga merobek tubuh Sakon menjadi dua.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH" teriakan menggema terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu yang dihasilkan dari tanah yang tertabrak.

"Sugoi" Naruto hanya mampu terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dihasilkan Oleh jutsu Kiba dan Akamaru.

 **TBC**

Saya muncul lagi, Hahaha. Ampas emang Author satu ini. Drafnya sih udah dibuat, tapi males aja ngelanjutin cerita ini. Apa lagi udah kerja, ya pulang kerja tidur lah. Eh kagak juga sih, kebanyakan maen moba analog. Hahaha.

Mohon maaf semuanya kalo lama (kaya ada yang nunggu aja). Tiga chapter ke depan mah aman lah.

Sekilas info...

Saya coba memberi penjelasan tentang jutsu-jutsu yang digunakan di chapter ini. Siapa tahu ada yang lupa atau mungkin juga belum tahu.

 _ **Jinju Konbi Henge : Sotoro**_

Kombinasi perubahan binatang dan manusia : Serigala raksasa berkepala dua. Dengan Jutsu ini Kiba dan Akamaru mampu menggunakan teknik yang jauh lebih kuat dari Gatsuga. Teknik atau jutsu itu adala Garoga.

 _ **Garoga**_

Hampir sama dengan Gatsuga namun dengan skala yang lebih besar dan daya hancur yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


	9. Chapter 9

**TIME MACHINE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto, Hinata dan Tim 7

Genre : Adventure, Romance maybe

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

 **Neji dan Naruto VS Kidomaru**

"Kalian anak-anak yang cukup menarik"

Kidomaru bangkit setelah sebelumnya terkena jutsu yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto dan Neji. Tangan kanannya memegang perut lalu terlihat benda berwarna emas mengelupas dari balik tangan dimana serangan Neji sebelumnya mendarat.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain lebih serius bersama kalian" lanjut Kidomaru. Simbol hitam di seluruh tubuhnya membesar hingga menutupi semua bagian. Dia kini mulai berubah. memunculkan sosok baru di hadapan Naruto dan Neji. Tubuhnya berubah berwarna coklat, tanduk muncul di keningnya dan wajahnya berubah menyeramkan dengan Gigi-gigi runcing muncul dari balik mulutnya.

"Naruto bersiaplah! Cakranya meningkat pesat" Neji mengambil kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Ya, aku tahu" respon orang yang diperingatkan oleh Neji. Tatapan kedua genin itu menatap fokus ke arah musuh di depan mereka.

"ho, sungguh menarik. Aku harap kalian tidak mati terlalu cepat" ledek Kidomaru.

Neji yang mendengar kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak terprovokasi, malah senyuman tipis hadir di bibir si jenius Hyuga itu. Urat-urat kecil muncul di pelipisnya, mata lavendernya menyala menadakan Byakugan telah aktif.

"Kami berdua tidak akan kalah dari monster sepertimu" bersamaan saat mengatakan hal itu, Neji berlari menerjang untuk menyerang musuh.

Dibelakang Neji, Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua Fuuma Shuriken. Dia melempar keduanya dengan putaran penuh. Benda itu terbang melewati Neji dan menuju langsung ke arah Kidomaru.

'Cih, lagi-lagi benda menyebalkan itu' batin sang musuh. Dia bereaksi cepat dengan melompat ke arah kiri untuk menghindar. Namun tanpa dia sangka, saat tubuhnya menjauh dari serangan itu, tiba-tiba kedua Fuuma Shuriken beradu di udara dan mengubah arah serangannya. Salah satu Shuriken itu mengikuti arah hindaran Kidomaru. Tidak mampu lagi menghidar, Kidomaru mencoba menangkis dengan menggunakan benda emas berbentuk tombak yang muncul dari mulutnya. Sayang, keterbatasan gerakan, membuatnya tidak mampu maksimal menahan serangan Naruto. Fuuma Shuriken terpental dan mengarah ke leher Kidomaru. Beruntung benda itu hanya memberikan goresan di lehernya karena sedikit meleset dari target. Kidomaru berhasil mendarat di atas tanah sambil memegang lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau kira serangan kami sudah selesai?" ucap Neji yang ternyata sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya. Dia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melakukan teknik 64 pukulan andalan klan Hyuga.

"A-apa?" Mata Kidomaru melebar menyadari posisinya sangat tidak diuntungkan. 'Apa bocah ini menyadari pola serangan temannya? Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu bersamaan dia bisa mengikuti arah Shuriken itu?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Neji melayangkan dua pukulan pertamanya yeng tepat mengenai dada dan perut Kidomaru hingga membuat sang musuh terseret ke belakang. Tanpa jeda empat pukulan selanjutnya mendarat, dilanjutkan dengan delapan pukulan, enam belas pukulan, tiga puluh dua pukulan dan ditutup dengan enam puluh empat pukulan.

Saat semua pukulannya berakhir, Neji menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh lawan yang seharusnya terpental di akhir jutsunya masih berdiri tegak.

"I-ini?" Dia melihat tubuh lawan yang dia serang tertutup oleh benda berwarna emas.

"Nenkin no Yoroi, untunglah aku masih sempat menggunakannya" ucap Kidomaru dengan senyuman jahat terhias di wajahnya.

"Kau-" Sebelum Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kidomaru menangkap kedua tangan Neji yang masih berada di udara.

"Tertangkap kau bocah" ucap Kidomaru senang.

Neji berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu. Namun tenaganya kalah besar dengan Kidomaru yang sudah dalam wujud sempurna. Ditambah tangan Neji sudah dilapisi oleh jaring dari jutsu Kidomaru.

"Saatnya untuk serangan balik" Kidomaru mengeluarkan tombak emas dari mulutnya, lalu meluncur tepat ke arah kepala Neji.

Beruntung bagi Neji yang memiliki Byakugan. Karena matanya dia bisa melihat Kidomaru mengumpulkan cakra di mulut sebelum menyerang. dengan begitu dia bisa menghindari serangan kejutan itu dengan menundukan tubuhnya. Tidak sampai di sana, ternyata lagi-lagi senyuman muncul dari bibir si Hyuga.

"Kau lah yang sudah tertangkap, Monster!" Neji mengaliri tangannya dengan Cakra untuk merusak jaring sekaligus tangan lawannya. Saat tangannya terlepas, dia langsung memegang balik kedua tangan Kidomaru.

"Paman, jangan lupakan aku!" ucap seseorang dari belakang Kidomaru.

Saat matanya hendak melirik ke belakang. Sebuah tangan dilapisi kilatan listrik melesat mengarah ke wajahnya. Kecepatan pukulan dan keadaan tangan yang ditahan oleh Neji membuat serangan itu telak mengenai Kidomaru. Membuat Ninja dari desa bunyi itu terlempar sejauh belasan meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Orang ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu' batin Neji. Matanya melihat ke arah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Pemuda itu tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya yang terjatuh karena efek serangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membantu Neji berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih" Neji membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisan jaring yang masih melekat di kedua tangannya.

"Serangan tadi, apa itu jutsu barumu?" tanya Neji.

"Maksudmu ini?" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu muncul kilatan-kilatan listrik yang menyelimuti hingga ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini Sparkle Glove" lanjut Naruto.

"Spa apa?"

"Fungsi lain dari sarung tanganku selain memanggil senjata" jawab Naruto sambil sebelumnya dia menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi lupa bahwa di dunia ini bahasa inggrisnya tidak berguna.

"Benda ini bisa menghimpun cakra listrik yang aku alirkan ke dalamnya hingga jumlah tertentu. Tapi aku rasa ini terlalu boros cakra" jelas Naruto.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Neji sedikit penasaran.

"Ya, tidak buruk kan?"

"Lumayan. Dan serangan Fuuma Shuriken-mu tadi. Sepertinya kau sadar aku bisa melihat dan mengikuti arah serangan itu. Apa dugaanku benar?"

"Wow, julukan Sang Hyuga jenius memang pantas untukmu" Naruto tersenyum memberi pujian pada temannya itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau yakin aku bisa membaca arah seranganmu?"

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja karena aku sering latihan dengan orang yang memiliki mata sepertimu. Walaupun harus aku akui kemampuanmu sedikit berada di atas orang itu"

"Maksudmu Hinata-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Jangan membuatku menarik kata-kata kalau kau sang jenius"

"Baiklah, maaf" ucap Neji sambil membungkuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu hanya candaan, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Pertarungan kita belum selesai, Naruto" Neji melompat menuju ke arah Kidomaru yang terlempar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"HEI! AKU TARIK KATA-KATAKU, DASAR KAU BOCAH HYUGA KAKU" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalan yang dia rasakan.

'Kau memiliki partner latihan yang hebat, Hinata-sama' Untuk kesekian kalinya Neji menunjukkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ω

 **Shikamaru dan Naruto Vs Tayuya**

Tayuya, anggota perempuan satu-satunya dari kelompok yang telah menculik Sasuke. Dia dihadapkan dengan dua bch jenius dari Konoha. Setelah sebelumnya berkali-kali kelompoknya dibuat tidak berdaya oleh bocah-bocah itu, kini dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya untuk membaas dendam. Tato yang nampak di tubuhnya telah hiang berganti dengan penampakan baru yang hampirb serupa dangan kedua temannya yang lain. Lima buah tanduk mucul di atas kepalanya. Menandakan dia telah dalam wujud sempurnanya.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Tidak membuang waktu, Tayuya melakukan jutsu kuciyose. Dia memanggil tidak hanya satu raksasa seperti sebelumnya, kini ada tiga raksasa yang dia panggil.

"Jadi ini kekuatan penuhnya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Sial, ini akan merepotkan" Kini Shikamaru mengeluarkan gerutuan khasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Kalian akan aku cincang dengan ketiga Doki-ku" Tayuya bersiap meniup serulingnya untuk menyerang.

Shikamaru dan Naruto merespon dengan mengangguk ke arah masing-masing sebagai kode. Lalu keduanya melompat saling menjauh.

'Berpencar adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk meneliti kemampuan lawan dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Aku rasa Shikamaru mengerti hal itu juga' batin Naruto.

'Sepertinya Naruto memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Untunglah Naruto satu ini lebih pintar dari biasanya'

Kedua bocah jenius itu bersembunyi di balik pohon. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bergerak.

Tayuya yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya memulai serangan membabi buta. Dia meniup serulingnya untuk memberi perintah pada raksasa pertamanya yang membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul besar. Raksasa itu menuju tempat persembunyian Shikamaru. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga merubuhkan beberapa pohon di sekitar Shikamaru. Tentu Shikamaru dengan sigap menghindar dan menjaga jarak aman dari serangan itu.

'Ini saatnya' batin Naruto.

Saat Naruto keluar untuk menyerang, di depannya sudah berdiri raksasa dengan dua cakar dipunggung tanganya menunggu Naruto.

"Kena kau" ucap Tayuya yang merasa senang karena berhasil membaca strategi lawannya.

Si raksasa melayangkan tinjunya dan tepat mengenai Naruto. Membuat si Uzumaki terlempar dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan kepulan debu yang berterbangan.

Namun dari arah lain Naruto muncul dengan Fuuma Shuriken di kedua tangannya.

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Tayuya merasa heran. Dia melihat kembali ke arah jatuhnya Naruto. Di sana hanya terlihat sebuah Kayu yang tergeletak di atas tanah yang rusak.

Naruto melempar kedua Fuma Shurikennya ke arah Tayuya.

"Jangan main-main, Bocah" Kekesalan Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia perintahkan raksasa terakhir untuk menahan serangan itu. Naruto yang melihat serangannya dapat dengan mudah di tahan, kembali bersembunyi. Karena raksasa yang tadi menyerangnya kembali mendekat.

Dari arah sebaliknya Shikamaru meloncat keluar dan mencoba menyerang dengan melempar sebuah kunai yang diberi kertas bom. Namun lagi-lagi dapat ditahan oleh raksasa di dekat Tayuya. Hal ini berualang kali dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru saling menjaga jarak dan menyerang saat ada kesempatan.

Hingga di saat Tayuya merasa geram dengan kedua bocah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan samua pohon di radius dua puluh meter di sekelilingnya. Hingga tempat itu menjadi sangat terbuka.

"Dengan begini kalian tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi" ucapnya yakin.

Tanpa disadari oleh tayuya, kedua shinobi jenius yang dilawannya sudah mempersiapkan Sesuatu. Seorang Raksasa yang tadi menyerang Shikamaru tiba-tiba terpental karena ledakan dari arah kakinya. Membuat sang raksasa sempoyongan ke belakang tepat dimana raksasa yang menjaga Tayuya berada. Begitu juga dengan raksasa yang menyerang Naruto.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Tayuya menjadi kebingungan dibuatnya.

Saat ketiga raksasa itu berdekatan muncullah ledakan beruntun di sekeliling mereka. Ledakan yang ditimbulkan cukup besar hingga membuat kepulan asap tinggi ke angkasa dan tentu saja bisa membahayakan nyawa Tayuya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ledakan itu terjadi. Ledakan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru selama mereka bergerak menyerang dan menghindar dari serangan raksasa. Mereka berdua menaruh kertas peledak di setiap batang pohon yang kini tergeletak di sekeliling Tayuya dan ketiga raksasanya.

"Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto. Mereka menyaksikan ledakan dari jarak aman.

"Mungkin. Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Berapa banyak yang kau pasang?"

"Semuanya" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Cih, merepotkan. Pantas saja sebesar ini efeknya"

"memangnya berapa yang kau pasang?"

"Hanya separuh"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin" Naruto memasang wajah curiga pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, separuh aku pasang. Separuh lagi terjatuh saat menghindari serangan brutal terakhirnya" balas Shikamaru dengan Nada malasnya.

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MEMASANG SEMUANYA, KEPALA NANAS" teriak Naruto.

"Terserah saja"

Sebuah suara dari hasil ledakan yang kini sudah berakhir memotong Naruto yang masih ingin memprotes temannya. Membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara lalu beralih ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa itu sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya" pemuda Nara membalas singkat sambil memberikan sebuah benda pada Naruto.

"Aku harap ini berhasil" lanjut Shikamaru.

Kepulan asap telah menghilang hingga dapat terlihat tiga raksasa menumpuk satu sama lain membentuk kubah. Dari balik Kubah itu muncul Tayuya yang ternyata berhasil berlindung di saat-saat terakhir untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia menggunakan ketiga Doki-nya sebagai tameng dan bersembunyi di balik kubah yang terbentuk dari ketiganya.

"Bocah sialan, aku tidak akan memberikan ampun pada Kalian" Tayuya merangkak naik ke atas tumpukan raksasanya.

"Merindukan kami?" ucap sebuah suara tidak jauh dari tempat Tayuya kini berdiri.

"KALIAN? KALIAN AKAN MATI" teriak Tayuya saraya meniup serulingnya untuk mengerakan salah satu raksasanya.

"Tidak secepat itu" Naruto melempar sebuah Shuriken dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sayang walau sempat membuat lawannya terkejut, serangan itu tidak berhasil mengenai lawan malah melewati kedua kaki Tayuya lalu menancap di tubuh si raksasa.

"Hahaha! Kemana kau mengarahkan seranganmu bocah tengik? Aku rasa kau sudah mencapai ba-" Sesuatu terjadi dan memotong kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh Tayuya.

'A-Apa ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' batin Tayuya keheranan.

"Ternyata berhasil" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak aku sangka kau mempunyai Shuriken dengan bahan yang bisa menyerap cakra penggunannya" balas Shikamaru. Si pemuda Nara merapalkan segel, lalu bayangannya mulai memanjang dan menyentuh bayangan dari Tayuya. Kini dia berhasil mengikat tubuh musuh dengan jutsu khas klan Nara.

"Katakanlah keberuntungan _Saintist_ " ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Ω

Ditempat lain.

Naruto asli yang tengah menggendong sebuah tong berisikan seorang temannya yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, masih melopati dahan demi dahan pohon untuk segera kembali ke desanya. Kini dia telah tiba di sebuah area lapang yang hanya ditumbuhi ilalang yang tidak begitu tinggi. Dalam pikirannya masih terus terlintas tentang teman-temannya yang sedang berjuang menahan para penculik yang kemungkinan besar sedang berusaha mengejar. Dia berharap tidak ada sesuat yang buruk terjadi pada teman-temannya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam bahaya walau itu untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Kegelisahannya membuat fokusnya berantakan. Hingga dia yang selalu mampu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lima puluh meter jauhnya, kini begitu terkejut karena kemampuan sensornya malah bekerja saat sebuah serangan tepat akan mengenainya dari belakang. Untunglah gerakan reflek tubuh Naruto masih bekerja. Dia mampu menghindari serangan dan menyerang balik dengan Shuriken dari tangan kirinya yang ternyata dengan mudah dihindari oleh musuhnnya. Kini keduannya tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan masing-masing tangan kanan memegang tong yang ada didepan mereka. Naruto dapat melihat musuhnya kini mengeluarkan sebuah tulang dari telapak tangan kirinya dan langsung mencoba menusuknya. Secepat mungkin Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dari punggung untuk menangkis serangan itu. Setelah berhasil menepis, Naruto melopat ke atas tong, mengayunkan kakinya untuk menedang sang lawan. Tidak disangka, sanglawan melakukan hal yang sama. Kaki masing-masing tepat mengenai perut lawan. Serangan itu membuat keduanya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang menjauh dari tong di tengah-tengah mereka.

Naruto berdiri, melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok berambut putih dengan tato kecil di dahinya. Orang itu bukan dari kelompok penculik. Bukan juga Shinobi dari Konoha.

"Siapa kau?"

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Jika ada Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan sampaikan. Supaya cerita ini bisa lebih dinikmati semuanya.


End file.
